


Hey, boss. I think I'm in love with you. [Bokuto Koutarou]

by Oikawasbooty (Oikawas_booty)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bo is the best boy, Bodyguard AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, How do you tag???, Kuroo hates pigeons, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Reader is so clueless, Romance, Searching for a beta reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawas_booty/pseuds/Oikawasbooty
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou 's been fired dozen of times but finally gets a steady job. He becomes the bodyguard of Hayashi Mei. The boss of an sport company. When he signs the contract. he never expected to fucking fall in love with her.Her ex, Himura Ren, has been trying to sink her company as well as he stalks her. Afraid of him, she only wish to be safe again.Searching for a beta reader and translator. Spanish to English. Thank you and welcome. Since then I'll be posting first in Spanish and then in a broken English. Feel free to comment if something doesn't make sense.





	1. El Inicio

Bokuto evaluó como su cliente se levantaba de su asiento para estrecharle la mano. Tan pequeña entre la de él que creía que podía partirla si apretaba un poco más.

—Sígueme.—Indicó la mujer, rodeando el escritorio.

_Lleva tacones_. Pensó mientras le seguía por la empresa. La ayudó empujando la puerta de madera e incluso a subir al auto. Su diminuta figura le daba tanta ternura que quería abrazarla y llevarla al parque para que se balanceara y jugara con sus hermanos.

—Jefa.—Comenzó captando su atención mientras la miraba por el retrovisor.—¿Qué le gustaría comer?

Por primera vez en el día y medio que la conocía la vio relajarse y dedicarle una sonrisa, la cual quedó grabada en su cerebro el resto de su existencia. Bokuto, aún embobado con su belleza, asintió y se dirigió hasta el _Mc Donals_ mas cercano. Mientras tomaban asiento ya con el pedido en mano, sonó el teléfono, el cual descubrió de un par de semanas después que odiaba ese sonido. Solo significaba problemas.

Sin embargo era su parte favorita del día. Le gustaba verla dar ordenes, exigir respuestas e indagar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Aquel jueves por la tarde el reporte no había sido nada bueno. Bokuto estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta de su oficina. En el almuerzo había escuchado como era que llamaban a su jefa por primera vez, tal vez era porque solían no hablar con él de esas cosas. Pero Bokuto sabía para quien jugar, después de todo ella siempre lo defendía y ayudaba cuando mas lo necesitaba. Pero las malas lenguas siempre estaban. En aquel momento. El gerente en ventas, quien no era que la mente maestra de los malos chismes, se encontraba dentro del famoso "nido" listo para ser despedazado por el águila.

—Tachibana.—Dijo masajándose las sienes. Bokuto tieso se preparó para lo peor. Había aprendido por la malas que ese tono de voz contenía una tormenta.—Confío que esta será la última vez que el equipo de ventas comete este error.

Entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio fijando su mirada en el hombre frente a ella. Lo vio hundirse en el asiento acomodándose la corbata.

—Jefa...

—Mogami será mis ojos y asistente en el caso que lo requieras. Harás con él un reporte cada dos días de la situación en la que se encuentran las ventas de la empresa. Hinata se estará comunicando contigo mañana a primera hora que maximizar las redes sociales. Una mano más no le hace daño a nadie.—Decidió mientras escribía en una hoja los datos de las personas a medida que iba nombrando.—Quiero que investiguen hasta la última pestañea del comprador. Redes sociales, situación de la empresa, noticias relacionadas y reputación. No más ventas fantasmas o tendré que despedirte.

Entregó el papel y Bokuto abrió la puerta para que Tachibana se retirara. El ágila solitaria miraba por la ventana, su soledad era palpable. Para Bokuto era una leona. Firme, fuerte y decidida.

—No creo que Tachibana sea de confianza, jefa.—Comentó mientras ella marcaba un número. El teléfono fijo apretado con hombro y agenda en mano.

—Hinata, te quiero en mi oficina.—Dijo sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.—No llegué donde estoy confiando en todos, Bokuto. Sé absolutamente todo lo que sucede aquí. Si dejé que pasara es por una razón, ¿No crees?

Bokuto jamas había pensado que sus ojos marrones podrían ser tan fríos. Para ser pequeña, cargaba la confianza de mil dioses. Le guiñó un ojo, dedicándole media sonrisa. Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su trance y volvió a su postura tranquila e intimidadora.

Hinata había crecido bastante, notó emocionado. Llevaba el cabello corto e incluso parecía totalmente confiado en su trabajo. Vestía traje y corbata totalmente impecables. Bokuto quiso reír y abrazarlo, sonreír y preguntarle como era que había entrado al lugar.

—¿Quería verme?—Sonrió y Bo juró que sintió que su día había mejorado. La morena se relajó visiblemente, comentando la situación.—Conozco un modelo que encaja totalmente con el perfil, Mei-chan. Te enviaré un email con todos sus datos y redes para que puedas verlo. Si te agrada, lo llamaré.

—Te dije varias veces que no me llames "Mei-chan" aquí.—Suspiró mirando ligeramente a Bokuto como si lo hubiese olvidado por un momento.— Entonces dejo el proyecto en tus manos. El pago de Kozume estará listo esta semana.

Hinata ya juntando sus cosas del escritorio asintió. Bokuto impaciente de que sus ojos se encontraran con su discípulo esbozó una gran sonrisa y pidió con la mirada permiso para ser ruidoso por primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar allí.  
—¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía Hinata!—Exclamó sorprendiendo al pelinaranja. Rió revolviendo su cabello.

—¡Eres como un agente secreto, genial!— Bokuto posó cual super héroe soltando una carcajada ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

—Lo sé. Hay que proteger a la jefa de personas indeseables, Hinata. Confío en ti.

El pelinaranja prometió que seguirían su charla en otro momento mientras que ella se alzaba de su asiento totalmente avergonzada.

—No sabía que se conocían.—Dijo una vez quedaron solos nuevamente.

—Nos cruzamos en competencias en la secundaria.

Bokuto le contó varias de sus anécdotas con el equipo de volley y sin darse cuenta su alarma comenzó a sonar. Generalmente estaba atento al tiempo y se preparaba con anticipación para que Mei Hayashi llegara a tiempo. Después de todo la rutina no cambiaba pero era bastante ajustada.

—Debemos irnos, Jefa.—Recogió deprisa el pequeño abrigo y le tendió una mano para que la morena la tomara. —Estoy seguro que no quiere llegar tarde a la cena que tanto esperó toda la semana.

Ella pareció volver en si antes de apresurarse a seguirlo por los pasillos y a pesar de que conocía el camino prácticamente con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la guiara. Una vez en el auto, Bo acomodó los espejos mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Estaré a un par de mesas de distancia, Jefa.—Aseguró una vez en la puerta del restaurante.—Si se aburre de ese tipo alce su copa de vino rojo y activaré el plan escape.

Ella le tocó el hombro y con una sonrisa en su rostro le agradeció antes de bajarse. Bokuto se sonrojó hasta el cuello mientras dejaba el auto en el estacionamiento.

Desde que la había conocido todo a su alrededor le recordaba a ella. Sin contar que dos tercias partes del día estaba con ella. Conocía su agenda sin siquiera tener que escribirla. Se dio cuenta que no era el color lo que le gustaba de su pollera, era cómo le quedaba. Eso era claramente admiración, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo. No podía gustarle su jefa. De ninguna forma iba a arruinar su trabajo de esa forma.

La observó desde lejos como su compañía la hacía reír. Él arrugó la servilleta con impaciencia. Desde luego que no era cualquier hombre. El mismísimo Oikawa Tooru elaboraba cada vez que podía con algún cumplido, libre de expresarse como quería.

De repente la copa de Mei se alzó. El vino rojo bailando contra el cristal. Bo jamas creyó que algo tan simple lo haría sentir tan feliz. Pasó una mano por su cabello y llamó al personal. Avisó que pagaría por la mujer de la mesa y sin esperar respuesta le dio suficiente dinero como pagar ambos platos.

—Mei-chan.—Saludó acercándose a su mesa. Notó como sus pequeñas manos temblaban.—No sabía que vivías por aquí.  
Oikawa le había clavado la mirada desde la primera silaba que había pronunciado. Ella lo saludó muy cordial, como si fuesen amigos.

—Cenando con tu amigo, por lo que veo.—Comento tomando una silla y acercándola a la mesa.— ¿No te molesta, verdad?  
Esta vez su semblante inocente dirigió al moreno, quien claramente molesto le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

—En absoluto.—Se limitó a responder.

Bo aprovechó todo su potencial. Ruidoso, amable y servicial. Habló y contó sus mejores anécdotas hasta dejarla con lagrimas en los ojos, incluso escuchaba como otras personas reían a sus espaldas. Su monologo no solo iba a dirigido a su jefa, lo incluía a Oikawa también, quien muy a regañadientes comenzó a reírse también despues de varios coentarios absurdos.

—Es el día de hoy que Kuroo le tiene miedo a las palomas.—Finalizó rascándose el mentón.— _¡Ah!_ Mei, Akaashi me pidió que pase a buscarlo, ¿Ustedes no son vecinos?

—¿Akaashi?—Sorprendida por escucharlo nombrar a otra persona que no tenía idea de quien era nuevamente, enarcó ambas cejas totalmente perdida. Él la salvó, elaborando en una breve historia de como se habían conocido los tres. Totalmente inventada, desde luego, pero con tanto detalle que se la creyó.—Hace meses que no nos vemos.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?—Bo daría su paga mensual para volver esa expresión en el rostro de Oikawa. Ella, por su parte se disculpó con su cita.

—No te preocupes, volveremos a vernos, Mei-chan.—Canturreó levantándose.—Preferiblemente en privado.

Cambio su tono a un drástico, dirigiéndose a Bokuto por última vez aunque desde luego enarcó una ceja, totalmente perdido sin decir ni una palabra. Los tres se despidieron y separaron sus caminos.

Una vez a una distancia prudencial, su jefa se sacó la máscara quejándose como todo el tiempo la hacía sentir incómoda. Bokuto soltó una risotada.

—¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa, jefa?—Ella asintió pero no soltó su brazo si no hasta llegar al auto.—Le conseguí unas pantuflas, supuse que sus pies estarían agotados. Debe ser difícil usar tacones tan altos.

Por el retrovisor vio como se sonrojaba, mirando por la ventana. Le agradeció en voz baja.

—¿ _Asashi_ es como dices?

—¿Akaashi? Desde luego. Es excelente, uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Mañana quiero verlo.—Pidió sin despegar la mirada de la ventana cual adolescente deprimido.—O cuando pueda verme, me gustaría tener una entrevista.

—¡Roger!—Bo contuvo sus ganas de reír.

La noche había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.


	2. The Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The English version of the last chapter. ;)

Bokuto observed as his client rose from his seat to shake his hand. So small between his, that believed that he could snap it off if tightened a little more.

"Follow me." Said the woman, circling the desk.

High heels. He thought as he followed her around the company. Helped her by pushing the wooden door and even up to the car. Her petite figure gave him such tenderness that he wanted to hug her and take her to the park to balance and play with his brothers.

"Boss." He began capturing her attention while staring at her through the rear view mirror. "What would you like to eat?"

For the first time in the day and a half that he knew her, saw her relax and give him a smile, which was recorded in his brain the rest of his existence. Bokuto, still absolutely amazed by her beauty, nodded and headed up to the nearest Mc Donals. While they took seat with the order in hand, the phone rang, which he discovered a couple of weeks after that he hated that sound. It only meant trouble.

However it was Bo favorite part of the day. He liked to see her give orders, demand answers and dig down to the smallest detail. That Thursday afternoon the report had not been good. Bokuto was crossed arms at the door of her office. At lunch he had heard as what they were calling his boss for the first time, maybe it was because they would not talk to him about those things. But Bokuto knew for whom to play, after all, she always defended him and helped when he most needed it. But the gossips were always there. At that point in time. The manager of sales, who was the master mind of the bad gossip, was in the famous "nest" ready to be ripped to pieces by the eagle.

"Tachibana." Said massaging the temples. Bokuto stiff as rock, was prepared for the worst. He had learned in a bad way that that tone of voice contained a storm."I am confident that this will be the last time that the sales team makes this mistake.  
She interlaced her hands on the desk, fixing her gaze on the man in front of her. He saw it sink into the seat, settling into the tie.

"Boss..."

"Mogami will be my eyes and my assistant in case you need it. Both of you shall make a report every two days of the situation in which the sales of the company are. Hinata will be communicating with you first thing tomorrow to maximize the social networks. One more hand will not hurt anyone." Decided while writing on a sheet the data of the people as she was naming. "I want to investigate until the last blink of the buyer. Social networks, the situation of the company, related news and reputation. No more ghosts sales or I will have to fire you."

She handed the paper and Bokuto opened the door for Tachibana to go. The lonely eagle stared out the window, her eyes fixed in the city below. For Bokuto she was a lioness. Firm, strong and resolute.

"I don't think that Tachibana's trustworthy, boss." He commented as she marked a number. The fixed phone tight with her shoulder and agenda in hand.

"Hinata, I want you in my office. Now." She said without spending even a look."I didn't get where I am relying blindly on everyone I know, Bokuto. I know absolutely everything that happens here. If I let that happen is for a reason, don't you think?"  
Bokuto never had thought that her brown eyes could be so cold and warm at the same time. To be small, she carried the confidence of a thousand gods. She winked at him, placing a half smile. A light knock on the door pulled him out of his trance and returned to his posture quiet and intimidating.

Hinata had grown quite a bit, Bo noticed excited. He was wearing his hair short and even seemed completely confident in his work. He wore a suit and tie totally faultless. Bokuto wanted to laugh and hug him, smile and ask him how he entered the place.

"Did you wanted to see me?" He smiled, and Bo swore that he felt his day had improved. The brunette relaxed visibly, commenting on the situation." I know a model that fits entirely with the profile, Mei-chan. I'll send you an email with all their data and his social networks for you to view. If you like it, I will call him."

"I told you several times not to call me "Mei-chan" here." She sighed looking slightly to Bokuto as if she had forgotten him for a moment. "Then I leave the project in your hands. The payment of Kozume will be ready this week."

Hinata already gathering his things from the desk nodded. Bokuto impatient that his eyes to meet with his disciples ones, cracked a big smile and asked with the look permission to be loud for the first time since he had begun to work there.  
"I long time no see, Hinata!" He exclaimed, surprising the boy. He laughed, stirring his hair.

"You're like a secret agent, so cool!" Bokuto posed like a super hero and released a laugh, earning a look of warning.  
"I know. We need to protect this lovely boss from unwanted people, Hinata. I trust in you."

The boy promised that they would continue their talk at another time while she was rising up from his seat, totally embarrassed.

"I didn't know you knew eachother." said once they were alone again.

"We crossed paths in competitions in high school."

Bokuto had told her several of their anecdotes with the team and without realizing that his alarm started to sound, he looked at her worried. Usually he was attentive to the time and prepared ahead of time for Mei Hayashi to arrive in time anywhere she needed to go. After all, the routine did not change but it was quite a snug fit.

"We have to go, Boss." He picked up quickly the small coat and held out a hand so that the brunette could take it. "I'm sure that you don't want to arrive late to the dinner that you waited for the whole week."

She seemed to come back to herself, before rushing to follow him down the aisles and although she knew the path almost with the eyes closed, let him guide her. Once in the car, Bo adjusted the mirrors while she fastened the belt.  
"I'll be at a couple of tables away." Assured her once in the door of the restaurant. "If you get bored of that guy lift up your glass of red wine and I'll activate the plan to escape."

She tapped him on the shoulder and with a smile on her face thanked him before getting off. Bokuto blushed up to the neck as he was leaving the car in the parking lot.

Since he had known her, everything around him reminded him of her. Not to mention that two thirds parts of the day Bo was with her. He knew their agenda without even having to write it down. He realized that it was not the color that he liked of her skirt, it was how it fitted her. This was clearly admiration, right? It had to be. He couldn't like his boss. There was no way Bo was going to ruin his work.

He observed from afar how her companion made her laugh. He crumpled the napkin with eagerness. Since that he was not any man. The real Oikawa Tooru added some compliment to his phrase, freely and without a warning glare.

Suddenly the glass of Mei rised up. The red wine dancing against the glass. Bo never believed that something so simple would make him feel so happy. He passed a hand through his hair, and called the staff. He made clear that he would pay for the woman of the table and without waiting for a response gave them enough money to pay both dishes.

"Mei-chan."Greeted approaching their table. He noticed as her little hands trembled."Didn't know you lived here."

Oikawa had nailed the look from the first syllable he had uttered. She greeted him very cordially, as if they were friends. "Having dinner with your friend, by what I see."Said taking a chair and bringing it closer to the table. "Don't bother ya, right?"

This time his innocent face addressed to Oikawa, who was clearly annoying her and dedicated his best smile.

"Not at all."He limited to respond.

Bo took advantage of their full potential. Noisy, friendly, and helpful. He spoke and told his best stories, only to leave her with tears in his eyes, even it sounded like other people were laughing behind their backs. His monologue was not only going to be directed to his boss, it included Oikawa also, who very reluctantly started to laugh also after several absurd comments.

"So that's why Kuroo is afraid of pigeons." Ended scratching his chin. "Ah! Mei, Akaashi asked me to go to look for him, Aren't ya neighbors?"

"Akaashi?" Surprised to hear another name who had no idea who he was, she raised her both eyebrows completely lost. He saved her, drawn in a brief history of how he had met the three. Totally fabricated, of course, but with so much detail that she totally believed it. "It's been a while since I don't see him."

"Why don't you come with me?" Bo would give up his monthly pay to see oikawa's expression again. She apologized to his companion.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, Mei-chan." Indicated with a fake smile again. Bo knew those very well. "Preferably in private." Changed his tone to a sharp, directing Bokuto for the last time, although since then he raised an eyebrow, totally lost without saying a word. Was he an nuisance? Perfect.

The three said goodbye and parted ways and once at a safe distance, she pulled the mask complaining all the time he made her feel uncomfortable. Bokuto bursted out laughing.

"Do you want to take home, chief?" She nodded but didn't let go his arm till they reached the car." I got you some slippers, I assumed that your feet will be exhausted. It must be difficult to wear heels so high."

Through the rear view mirror he saw as she blushed, looking out the window and thanked him in a low voice.

"Asashi is as you say?"

"Akaashi? Since I know him, he's excellent, one of my best friends."

"Tomorrow I want to see him." Asked without take the look of the window like a depressed teen "Or when he can see me, I would like to have an interview."

"Roger!" Bo contained his urge to laugh. The night had gone better than he thought.


	3. Una mañana complicada.

Incluso desde afuera podía escuchar sus gritos. Bo intentaba atar cabos desde que había entrado a trabajar, hacía ya tres meses. A veces eran flores, luego ropa asquerosamente cara lo que siempre desencadenaba en una fuerte llamada telefónica y un día de malos ánimos. Sabía que no era un admirador, puesto que la noticia había alcanzado cada red y diario posible.   
Ese viernes era diferente. Ni bien la vio salir del edificio en el cual vivía, notó su rostro ligeramente hinchado. El pómulo izquierdo de un ligero tono violeta que pudo notar con maquillaje puesto. Mirando hacia abajo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del auto.

—Llegaremos tarde a la reunión si sigues mirándome.— Gruñó dedicándole su famosa mirada penetradora. Bo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda e incomodo se apresuró a conducir por Tokyo.

—¿Alguien la ha estado golpeando, jefa?—Sus palabras que habían intentado sonar inocentes, lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a cruzarse con los de él, indescifrables.—Es mi trabajo protegerla. No puedo hacerlo si no me lo dice.

Era una excusa usar el trabajo, pero parecía razonable. Después de todo él debía protegerla de todo mal. Ella, por su parte, pareció debatirse unos momentos, algo que Bo tuvo en cuenta, sabía por experiencia que no era fácil. Las relaciones tóxicas podían llegar a hundirte.

—Fue de madrugada, luego de que te fueras.—Comenzó con la voz partida. Como si quisiera llorar. Algo dentro de él se quebró, su pecho se contrajo.— Mi ex pareja me estaba esperando en la puerta.

Bo sabía de quien se trataba, el antiguo jefe de la empresa. Lo conocía desde aquel incidente cuatro meses atrás. Tuvo que aparcar en un callejón puesto que no soportaba escucharla llorar y no poder hacer nada. Se pasó al asiento trasero y le entregó el pañuelo que escondía en el bolsillo.

—Discutimos bastante.—Murmuró entre sollozos.— Pensé que no podría contarlo.  
Escondió sus lagrimas entre sus manos mientras Bo le acariciaba la espalda sin poder creerselo. La toxicidad pasaba más allá de las palabras y sabía de sobra que no iba a contarle con lujo de detalle por qué había pasado ni como había llegado a esa situación.

—Lo lamento.—Dijo una vez se calmó, con una tristeza que hasta él quiso llorar. Bo quería abrazarla hasta que dejara de pensar en ello, además ir a buscar a Himura Ren y dejarlo inconsciente en una zanja.

—Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, Mei-chan.—Susurró invitandola a abrazarlo. Entre sus brazos notó como temblaba, su pequeño ser tan frágil y expuesto.—No lo lamentes, no dejaré que se vuelva acercar.

Sus ojos esperanzados se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y Bo la acercó nuevamente a él. Tras contarle un par de sus locas experiencias con Kuroo nuevamente, pareció renovarse. Le contó sobre sus hermanos, cómo que él era el único de su familia que le gustaba el chocolate.

—Crecí toda mi vida pensando que era extraño.—Reconoció dejando que ella se riera a carcajadas.— Podrás imaginarte la cara de Kuroo cuando lo supo.

—¿El de las palomas?

—¡Exacto!—Sonrió aún más, sabiendo que Kuroo jamás le perdonaría que la mitad de Tokio lo supiera.—Es buena gente.

Bo miró la hora en su teléfono, esperando que de alguna forma podría hacer maravillas para no llegar tan tarde a la oficina. Volvió sus ojos a los de ella, notándola mucho más relajada.

—Hoy será un gran día, jefa.—Comenzó revolviendole el cabello ligeramente.—Y aunque sé que no quiere ir a trabajar, tenemos que ir y molestar a Tachibana un par de horas. Ya después es libre de dormir todo lo que quiera.

La morena le recordó a Daiki cuando se quejaba. El ceño fruncido y un puchero adorable.

 

Akaashi reconoció que debía irse ni bien le llegó un mensaje de Bokuto advirtiéndole que se habían retrasado y llegarían a media mañana. Pero realmente necesitaba el trabajo y más si era en su empresa. Hayashi's Company era nacionalmente conocida. Se rumoreaba que deportistas de todo Asia conocían al Águila, después de todo podía conseguir partidos o encuentros sumamente especiales con deportistas de nivel mundial.

Se re-acomodó en su asiento, podía escuchar a los empleados hablar en idiomas que desconocía y tomó aire en un intento de deshacer el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

—¡Tachibana!—Vociferó mientras Bokuto le seguía el paso a Hayashi Mei, la mujer que te hacía dudar de tu sexualidad, ademas de ser la mujer con mayor poder en el ambito deportivo.—Gabinete tres. Mogami, quiero el reporte que te pedí. Akaashi, te espero en mi oficina.

El aludido no sabía que estaba contiendo la respiración hasta que la escuchó nombrarlo. ¿A él? Miró a Bokuto en busca de ayuda pero un hombre lo interrupió y con amabilidad le explicó y dirigió a dónde lo esperaban.

Si Bokuto creía que volvería a caer por él tan solo con vestirse de traje, estaba totalmente equivocado. Ser gay era totalmente difícil. No negaba ni afirmaba que con Bokuto Koutarou era todo dificil, pero lo era.

—Lamento que la hayas visto así, Keiji. Suele ser todo mucho más tranquilo.—Se disculpó ofreciéndole asiento.—Deberías ver a Hinata. ¿Puedes creer que se tatuó toda la espalda?

Akaashi había comenzado a responderle pero su amigo le hizo una seña y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Hayashi llevaba el cabello recogido y un pulcro vestido azul francés. Al tomar asiento, pudo notar la dureza de su mirada escrutadora. Se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Akaashi-san. Es un placer conocerte.—Respondió con amabilidad y cortesía. Akaashi gritaba internamente. Su cerebro no registraba absolutamente nada.—Bokuto me comentó que estás estudiando periodismo deportivo.

—Sí.—Dijo sin registrar que estaba diciendo. A su espalda sintió como Bo le ofrecía un vaso de agua, algo que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras entregaba su curriculum a Satán. Relleno con experiencia ganada en un supermercado y una cafetería.—Me gustaría poder crecer en el ámbito laboral.

Su mejor frase, casi automática. Había hecho una lista de posibles preguntas la noche anterior y había practicado sin descanso hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Tras dos cafés y una bebida energética, ahí estaba, medio muerto en una de las mejores empresas del país.

—Si te interesa, puedes comenzar el lunes a las nueve.—Concluyó, explicándole ligeramente el trabajo que esperaba. Akaashi asintió sabiendo que moriría.— Si tienes tiempo hoy, me gustaría que te enseñaran dónde estarías trabajando.  
Sentía las manos frías a saludarla. Su crisis existencial había desparecido. ¿Su depresión? Curada. ¿Su motivación? Totalmente renovada.

 

—Parece muy atento.—le comentó a Bo, mirando su agenda.—Hará un buen trabajo.

El guardaespaldas sonrió entregándole su primer café del día. Después de pasar por una pastelería y comprarle un pequeña torta, Mei había vuelto a llorar en silencio en el asiento trasero. Para ser una persona decidida e intimidadora, sabía que también era vulnerable.

—Tenga cuidado, está recién hecho.—Advirtió colocando una servilleta al lado de la taza.—Es bueno que pueda aprender antes de los congresos, jefa. En cuanto quiera saberlo, su agenda será mucho mas... _oh!_ la esperan en gabinete uno.

Ella sin dudarlo tomó la taza y tragó su contenido cual shot de vodka.

—Que empiece la batalla.

Bo, boquiabierto, aún con su café en mano solo pudo pensar que era la mujer de sus sueños.


	4. A Complicated Morning

Even from outside he could hear her screams. Bo had been trying to tie things together since he had gone to work three months ago. Sometimes they were flowers, then disgustingly expensive clothes that always triggered a strong phone call and a bad mood day. He knew he was not an admirer, since the news had reached every possible network and newspaper.  
That Friday was different. As soon as he saw her leave the building in which she lived, he noticed her face slightly swollen. The left cheekbone of a slight violet tone that could be noticed with makeup. Looking down, she hurried to close the car door.

"We'll be late for the meeting if you keep looking at me." She grunted, dedicating his famous penetrating gaze. Bo felt a chill run down his back and uncomfortably rushed to Tokyo.

"Has anyone been hitting you, chief?" His words that had tried to sound innocent, made him feel out of place. Her dark eyes came back to meet his, indecipherable. "It's my job to protect you. I can not do it if you do not tell me.

It was an excuse to use the work, but it seemed reasonable. After all he had to protect her from all evil. She, for her part, seemed to debate internally for a few moments, something that Bo took into account, he knew from experience that it wasn't easy. Toxic relationships could sink you.

"It was early morning, after you left." Started with the split voice. As if she wanted to cry. Something inside him broke, his chest contracted. "My ex-partner was waiting for me at the door."

Bo knew who it was, the old boss of the company. He had known him since that incident four months ago. The bodyguard had to park in an alley since he couldn't bear to hear her cry and not be able to do anything. He moved to the back seat and handed her the handkerchief he was hiding in his pocket.

"We discussed a lot." Murmured between sobs."I thought I couldn't scape."

She hid her tears in her hands while Bo stroked his back without being able to believe it. The toxicity went beyond words and knew very well that she wasn't going to tell him in great detail why it had happened or how they had arrived at that situation.

"Sorry." She said once calmed down, with sadness that even he wanted to cry. Bo wanted to hold her until she stopped thinking about it, and go to Himura Ren and leave him unconscious in a dirty ditch.

"You are one of the stronger people I know, Mei-chan."He whispered inviting her to hug him. Between his arms he noticed how she was trembling, her small being so fragile and exposed. "Do not regret it, I will not let him get closer again."

Her hopeful eyes filled with tears once more and Bo brought her back to him. After telling a couple of his crazy experiences with Kuroo again, she seemed to renew herself. He told him about his brothers, how he was the only one in his family who liked chocolate.

"I grew up all my life thinking it was strange." Recognized letting her laugh out loud. "You can imagine Kuroo's face when he knew it."

"The pigeons one?"

"Exactly!" He smiled even more, knowing that Kuroo would never forgive him for half of Tokyo to know. "He's good friend, I promise."

Bo looked at the time on his phone, hoping that somehow he could do wonders to not get to the office that late. He turned his eyes to hers, noticing her much more relaxed.

"Today will be a great day, boss." He began to lightly ruffle her hair. "And even though I know you don't want to go to work, we have to go and bother Tachibana for a couple of hours. After that, You'll free to sleep as much as you want."

The brunette reminded him to Daiki, his little bro, when she complained. The frown and an adorable pout.

 

Akaashi acknowledged that he should leave as soon as a message arrived from Bokuto warning him that they had been delayed and would arrive by midmorning. But he really needed the job and more if it was in Hayashi's Company. Nationally known. It was rumored that athletes from all over Asia knew the Eagle, after all she could get very special matches with world-class athletes.

He settled back in his seat, could hear employees speaking in languages he didn't know, and took a deep breath in an attempt to undo the knot in his stomach.

"Tachibana!" shouted as Bokuto followed in step with Hayashi Mei, the woman who made you doubt your sexuality, as well as being the one with the most power in the sports area. "Cabinet three. Mogami, I want the report I asked for. Akaashi, I'm waiting for you in my office."

The aforementioned did not know that he was holding the breath until he heard her name it. Him? He looked at Bokuto for help but a man interrupted him and kindly explained and directed him to where they were waiting for him.

If Bokuto thought that he would fall for him just by wearing a suit, he was totally wrong. Being gay was totally difficult. He didn't deny or affirm that with Bokuto Koutarou it was all difficult, but it was.

"I'm sorry you saw her like that, Keiji. It's usually much quieter." He apologized offering him a seat. "You should see Hinata. Can you believe that he tattooed his entire back?"

Akaashi had started to answer him but his friend made a sign and hurried to open the door. Hayashi had her hair pulled back and a neat french blue dress. As she took a seat, he could feel the hardness of his scrutinizing gaze. He introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Akaashi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." She responded with kindness and courtesy. Akaashi shouted internally. His brain registered absolutely nothing. "Bokuto told me that you are studying sports journalism."

"Yes." He said without registering what he was actually saying. Behind him, he felt Bo offer him a glass of water, something he thanked from the bottom of his heart. He took a deep breath as he handed his curriculum to satan. Stuffing with experience gained in a supermarket and a cafeteria."I would like to be able to grow in the workplace."

His best phrase, almost automatic. He had made a list of possible questions the night before and had practiced tirelessly until four in the morning. After two coffee and an energy drink, there he was, half dead in one of the best companies in the country.

"If you're interested, you can start on Monday at nine o'clock." She concluded, explaining slightly the work she expected. Akaashi nodded knowing he would die sooner or later. "If you have time today, I would like you to be shown where you would be working."

His hands felt cold when greeted her. His existential crisis had disappeared. His depression? Cured. His motivation? Completely renovated.

 

"He seems very attentive." She commented to Bo, looking at her agenda. "He will do a good job."

The bodyguard smiled, handing her the first coffee of the day. After going through a bakery and buying her a small cake, Mei had cried silently in the back seat again. To be a determined and intimidating person, he knew that she was also vulnerable.

"Be careful, it's freshly made." He noticed placing a napkin next to the cup. "It's good that he can learn before the congresses, boss. As soon as you want to know, your agenda will be much more ... _oh!_ they're waiting for you in cabinet one."

She without hesitation took the cup and swallowed its contents like a shot of vodka.

_"Let the battle begin."_

Bo, speechless, still with his own coffee in his hand, couldn't stop thinking that she was the woman of his dreams.


	5. Una noche interminable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo tenía el celular con sonido por una razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Daiki. Fight me.

Mei adoraba su trabajo pero había veces que quería dejar de escuchar a los hombres que la rodeaban en su día a día, creyendo ser superiores, con mayor conocimiento, demostrándolo con arrogancia. Suspiró concentrándose en el reporte que tenía delante. Tachibana era uno de sus mejores empleados pero desde el juicio la odiaba intensamente. Después de todo, ella había arruinado el trabajo de sus sueños. Pero en sus anos la empresa se hundiría en un mes y medio.

Sonrío ligeramente de lado, escuchándolo repetir varias veces las misma frases. Todas sus reuniones eran iguales. Akaashi, a su lado tomaba nota sin levantar al mirada. Ella le llamó la atención, tocándole suavemente la mano.

_Mira esto._

—¿Qué planteas para solucionarlo, entonces?— Fue lo único que dijo acallando al resto de sus empleados. Tras unos segundos de silencio se dedicó a mirar a cada uno.— Tenemos una perdida de más de 2 millones de dólares porque aceptaste una propuesta de un equipo de Rusia que con suerte podían moverse.

Movió los papeles que tenía enfrente leyendo en voz alta y con un tono aburrido prosiguió;

—Recorte de personal, ventas de bonos... ¿Tu mejor plan es despedir a tus compañeros?

—N-no era a lo que...

—Tendrías que trabajar todo el año sin llevarte una moneda para poder pagar tu error.—Lo cortó.—Desde que estás en ese puesto pierdo clientes todas las semanas. Mogami ha estado trabajando contigo dos semanas y me agendó 3 citas en Inglaterra.

Lo observó tomar asiento y palidecer poco a poco. Su labio inferior temblando bajo su mirada.

—Te lo advertí varias veces.—Suspiró agotada juntando los papeles del escritorio.—Me temo que tengo que pedirte que te retires. Tómate tu tiempo para juntar tus cosas y limpiar tu oficina.

—¡No es justo!—Explotó golpeando la mesa.

Desde que Bokuto había llegado, se sentía mucho más tranquila en las reuniones. Podía minimizar cualquier golpe y calmar a cualquier persona. Tachibana rojo de furia había comenzado a gritar lo desagradable que ella era, lo sola que se pudriría mientras Bokuto lo obligaba a salir de la habitación.

—Caballeros los espero mañana con sus respectivos detalles.—Se levantó de su lugar, apoyando una mano sobre los papeles que había juntado.

Akaashi quien aún sostenía la pluma a medio escribir sobre el papel, se apresuró a seguirla.

—Hayashi-san.—Llamó entregándole una carpeta.— Su agenda de la semana entrante.

Ella enarcó una ceja, aceptándola. No se acostumbraba que ahora tenía ayuda para esas cosas. Dentro de la misma encontró el plan de cada día con los archivos adjuntos de cada persona que conocería. Impecable. Las ojeó muy por arriba hasta que una llamó su atención.

—¿Que hay de él?—Inquirió reconociéndolo.—¿Es el modelo de esta semana?

Kageyama Tobio estaba en su mira desde que había entrado a la pre selección del equipo nacional de volley. Un monstruo de alto calibre. Su asistente se aclaró la garganta.

—Hinata lo recomendó con mucha _vehemencia_. Pude comunicarme con él y aceptó sin problemas. Sería un honor realizar la entrevista.

Aseguró esperando su respuesta. Ella aceptó guardando el papel en su lugar.

—Sería bueno para ti si puedes realizar ese tipo de trabajos. Impecable como siempre, Akaashi-san.

 

Mei tendría que haber aceptado la oferta. Le había asegurado a su guardaespaldas que le haría saber si necesitaba ayuda, pero era tarde. Encerrada en el baño de su propio apartamento lo llamó intentando contener las lágrimas.

—¿Jefa?—Su voz distorsionada generalmente la recibía con felicidad pero al ser de madrugada el matiz de preocupación estaba presente. Rompió en llanto sin poder evitarlo. —Estaré en cinco minutos.

Bokuto se apresuró a buscar algo con lo que vestirse sin molestar a su hermano. Con torpeza salió de su cuarto a medio vestir.

—¿A dónde vas, bola de pelos?—inquiero una voz desde la cocina. Bo contuvo un gritito.— Tu jefe debe respetar tus horarios, ¿Sabes?

Se disculpó ligeramente, acomodando su camiseta.

—Es urgente, Dai.—Se limitó a responder. El miedo latente en él le decía que era peligroso pero aún más miedo le generaba verla golpeada.—Que no tengas clase mañana no implica que puedas quedarte hasta cualquier hora.

El adolescente murmuró un par de cosas mientras Bo ataba sus zapatillas. Las manos le temblaban al volante puesto que solo podía pensar en ella.

La encontró en el baño con la mirada cargada miedo, sosteniendo un cepillo a modo de defensa.

—Soy yo.—Dijo con voz suave, tendiéndole una mano, acomodándose el cabello como solía llevarlo con la otra.—Bokuto.

Tenía un corte en la ceja y varios en los brazos. Su aspecto le recordó al de su madre. El cabello revuelto y la ropa sucia. Sus manos temblorosas soltaron el peine, finalmente reconociéndolo. Sus ojos cargados de lagrimas estaban en él en todo momento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme sola.—Suplicó apretando su mano.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital, Mei.—Informó intentando no entrar en pánico.

Cuando firmó el contrato, le había advertido que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero en aquel momento parecía un juego de niños.

Tras un chequeo medico y un punto en la ceja, Bokuto pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Ella estaba en un estado de shock que la había dejado agotada. Él le informó que pasaría lo que restaba de la noche en su apartamento.

—Es pequeño, pero no estará sola.—Comentó abriéndole la puerta del auto y ayudándola a bajar.

De casualidad Bo había agarrado su campera de jogging la cual le quedaba enorme pero era mejor que estar en vestido en pleno Diciembre. La dirigió por el complejo y dejó pasar primero.

Daiki los esperaba en el sillón, con una taza en la mano. Sorprendido se apresuró a hacer todo lo que su hermano le pedía. Le entregó una camiseta, el jogging mas pequeño que tenían y un toallón a la mujer.

—Tomate tu tiempo, Mei.—le aseguró transmitiendo toda la seguridad que podía.

Ni bien cerró la puerta del baño, Kou se apresuró a ordenar su cuarto y dejarlo en condiciones. Esconder la ropa sucia, colgar su traje y tirar la basura. Se preguntó quien lo habría mandado a ser tan desordenado y recordó los comentarios de Akaashi en el aquel momento. Incluso había cambiado las sábanas pero la frasada de búhos lo perseguiría por toda la existencia.

Daiki por su parte no podía dejar de hacerle preguntas.

—¡Ella es el Águila!—Exclamó sorprendiendo a su hiperactivo hermano que se movía por la cocina en un intento de hacer un desayuno decente.

—Nadie puede saber que fue lo que pasó, ¿Entiendes?—Murmuró señalándolo con una sartén.—Dios santo, nadie puede saber que estuvo aquí.

Indignado Daiki lo prometió a regañadientes.

—¿Bokuto?—ambos pares de ojos dorados se volvieron a ella.

El más pequeño apartó su mirada avergonzado mientras el mayor le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Le preparé mi cuarto para que pueda descansar.

Su tono suave le recordó al que usaba su madre cuando alguno de ellos estaba triste. Era de la clase que te hacía entrar en razón, que te hacía sentir acompañado. Daiki observó el rostro de su hermano. Ese idiota era lo mejor que esa mujer podía tener en su existencia y él se negaba a entregarlo tan fácil.

—¿Te enamoraste de tu jefa?—Inquirió al verlo salir de su habitación, cruzado de brazos. Recargándose en la mesada lo vio pasear de aquí para allá con un plato y una espátula.

—No?—Mintió descaradamente.—ella definitivamente va a notarla...

—Qué cosa? Cómo la miras?

—No, Daiki.—Bufó finalmente dando vuelta el panqueque de la sartén.—La frasada de búhos.

—¿No es tu favorita?—Preguntó sin darle importancia. De todas las cosas raras que tenía en ese pequeño lugar, se preocupaba por la estúpida frasada.

—Sí.—Respondió frustrado.—¡Se reirá de mi y le contará a todo el mundo!

Daiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es lo que tú harías.—Bufó robándose el panqueque.— No creo que lo recuerde siquiera. Yo me preocuparía en curarla, ¿No es lo que quieres, que se enamore de ti?

Indignado se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No estoy enamorado.—Gruñó pasándole mermelada al panqueque.—De todas formas, no tiene que importarte.

—Lo que sea, bola de pelos.—Daiki soltó una risita dándole palmaditas en el hombro.— Deberías dormir.

Kou se debatió en llamar a Akaashi en ese momento o esperar a las horas de trabajo mientras comía su panqueque en el sofá. Era demasiado temprano como para ir a correr y demasiado tarde como para llamar a Kuroo. Después de todos los sucesos de las últimas dos horas, no podía consolar el sueño ni aunque quisiera.

 

Mei despertó totalmente desorientada. Reconoció a todos los jugadores que había colgados en las paredes pero no a la habitación en sí. A su lado la esperaba su vestido del día anterior, totalmente limpio y planchado. Poco a poco recordó la pelea que tuvo anoche, a medida que se movía. Soltó un jadeo intentando sentarse en la cama.

—Buen día, jefa.—Saludó su guardaespaldas desde la puerta, entregándole un analgesico junto a un vaso de agua.— Hablé con Keiji, reprogramó su agenda.

Ella simplemente asintió, demasiado cansada como para argumentar que debía asistir de todas formas. Él se sentó a su lado revisando su corte en la ceja.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Mei se sintió una niña nuevamente. Frágil e inútil. Miró sus manos y se encontró con más vendas. Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Él la abrazó sin decirle ni una palabra más.

—Gracias.—Dijo tras limpiarse. Su abrazo reconfortante la hizo sentir cómoda.

—No puedo sentarme y fingir que no veo lo que te pasa.—Murmuró acariciándole la espalda.—Me preocupa verte así, déjame ayudarte.

Ambos se reacomodaron tapándose hasta el cuello.

—Eres calentito.—Murmuró media dormida y Bo soltó una risita.

—Debería dormir, jefa.—Respondió rodeándola con brazo para acercarla más a él.

 

_Mierda mierda mierda mierda._ Si alguien se llegaba a enterar en la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba, Bo tendría que ir buscando un trabajo nuevo. Demasiado ocupado en no moverse, vio la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Daiki tan solo se limitó a mirarlo y dedicarle una odiosa media sonrisa. Para luego irse y dejarlo nuevamente en un debate interno aún peor.

Intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, hizo una lista de las cosas que pertenecían a una relación empleado-jefe y las que no.

Ir a buscarla a su departamento entraba dentro del contrato pero el hecho de prepararle el almuerzo estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Comprarle un collar u ocuparse de que no pasara frío, tampoco lo hacía.

Revolvió su cabello por décima vez en la última hora. Había aceptado que había pasado la línea de su relación hacía meses. ¡Y la peor parte era que siempre recibía las gracias y una sonrisa!

Nunca una queja ni un insulto. Se dio cuenta que había comenzado a hacer ese tipo de cosas por las sonrisas, como un adolescente estúpido y hormonado. Esas sonrisas lo traían loco desde la entrevista. Ni él sabía como había lo conseguido pero ahí estaba, metido en una embrollo satisfactoriamente difícil. Ella salía de una relación tóxica mientras que él la quería amar para toda la eternidad.

Sonrojado hasta el cuello, volvió sus ojos a la morena entre sus brazos. Si su hermano lo había notado, no había forma de que ella no lo hiciera. Quería creer que su agudo sentido para leer las personas no aplicara en él.

Ella no podría comparar si desde un principio su actitud había sido así, ¿Cierto?

Estaba salvado. _O eso quería creer._

Sin embargo deseó que su relación fuera diferente. ¿Como sería ser correspondido? Jamás había llegado a esa etapa en una relación. ¿Podría llevarla a su restaurante favorito? Tal vez verla bromear con sus amigos. Sonrió imaginando las posibilidades. ¿Cómo se sentiría besarla o tocarla? ¿Sería suave?

—Dios santo, tu cara da asco.

Cayó en la realidad de una cachetada. Daiki volvió a sonreirle de aquella forma que odiaba, como si supiese que estaba pasando por su cerebro en todo momento.

—Déjame.—Bufó tapando sus ojos con el brazo y agradeció que lo interrumpiera porque sus pensamientos se dirigían a una peligrosa zona que jamás debía cruzar con ella presente.


	6. Endless Night

Mei loved her work but there were times when she wanted to stop listening to the men who surrounded her in her day to day, believing that they were superior, with greater knowledge, showing it with arrogance. She sighed, concentrating on the report in front of her. Tachibana was one of her best employees, but since the trial he hated her intensely. After all, she had ruined the work of his dreams. But in his hands the company would sink in a month and a half.

She smiled slightly, listening to him repeat the same sentences several times. All their meetings were the same. Akaashi, at her side took note without looking up. She caught his attention, gently touching his hand.

_Watch this._

"What do you propose to solve it, then?" It was the only thing she said by silencing the rest of her employees. After a few seconds of silence she dedicated herself to look at each one. "We have a loss of more than 2 million dollars because you accepted a proposal from a Russian team that couldn't move."

She moved the papers in front of her reading aloud with a bored tone;

"Downsizing, sales of bonuses... Your best plan is to fire your colleagues?"

"I-it was not what..."

"You'd have to work all year without taking a single coin to pay for your error." She cut it off. "Since you're in that position, I lose clients every week. Mogami has been working with you for two weeks and I had 3 appointments in England."

She watched him take a seat and turn pale little by little. His lower lip trembling under her gaze.

"I warned you several times." She sighed exhausted, gathering the papers from the desk. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to retire. Take your time to gather your things and clean your office."

"It's not fair!" He exploded, hitting the table.

Since Bokuto had arrived, she felt much calmer in the meetings. He could minimize any blow and calm any person. Tachibana red with fury had begun to scream how unpleasant she was, and how she was going to hell for this as Bokuto forced him out of the room.

"Gentlemen, I'm waiting for you tomorrow with their respective details." She got up from her place, resting one hand on the papers she had put together.

Akaashi who was still holding the pen half-written on the paper, hastened to follow her.

"Hayashi-san," he called giving him a folder. "Your agenda for the incoming week."

She raised an eyebrow, accepting it. The woman couldn't get used that she now had help for these things. Inside the folder found the plan of each day with the attachments of each person who would know. Impeccable. She glanced over them until one caught her attention.

"What about him?" She acknowledged. "Is this a model the next week?"

Kageyama Tobio was in her sight since he had entered the pre selection of the national volleyball team. A monster of high caliber. His assistant cleared his throat.

"Hinata recommended it with great vehemence. I was able to communicate with him and he accepted without problems. It would be an honor to conduct the interview."

He said waiting for his response. She agreed while saving the paper in its place.

"It would be good for you if you can do that kind of work. Impeccable as always, Akaashi-san."

  
Mei should have accepted the offer. She had assured her bodyguard that she would let him know if he needed help, but it was too late. Locked in the bathroom of her own apartment, called him trying to hold back the tears.

"Chief?" His distorted voice usually greeted her with happiness but this time the nuance of concern was present. She broke down in tears without being able to avoid it. "I'll be there in five"

Bokuto hastened to find something to wear without disturbing his brother. Clumsily he left his room half dressed.

"Where are you going, hairball?" Demand a voice from the kitchen. Bo contained a scream. "Your boss must respect your schedule, ya know?"

He apologized slightly, adjusting his shirt.

"It is urgent, Dai." He added. The latent fear in him told her that it was dangerous but he was more afraid to seeing her beaten. "The thing that you don't have class tomorrow doesn't imply that you can stay until till any time you want."

The teenager muttered a couple of things while Bo tied his shoes. His hands trembled at the wheel since he could only think of her.

He found her in the bathroom with her eyes full of fear, holding a hairbrush as a defense.

"It's me."He said in a soft voice, holding out a hand, adjusting his hair as he used to style it with the other. "Bokuto."

She had a cut on her eyebrow and several on the arms. Her appearance reminded him of his mother's. The messy hair and dirty clothes. Her trembling hands released her weapon, finally recognizing him. Her eyes full of tears were in him all the time.

"Don't ever leave me alone again." She begged, squeezing his hand.

"We have to go to the hospital, Mei." Informed trying not to panic.

When he signed the contract, she had warned him that this would happen sooner or later. But at that moment it seemed like a children's game.

After a medical check-up and a point in the eyebrow, Bokuto could breathe again with ease. She was in a state of shock that had left her exhausted. He informed her that he would spend the remainder of the night in his apartment.

"It's small, but you wouldn't be alone." He commented opening the car door and helping her down.

By chance Bo had grabbed his jogging jacket which was huge but it was better than being in only a dress in December. He directed it through the complex.

Daiki was waiting for them in the sofa, with a cup in his hand. Surprised, he hurried to do everything his brother asked him to do. He gave her a shirt, the smallest jogging they had and a towel.

"Take your time, Mei." He assured her transmitting all the security he could.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door, Kou hurriedly ordered his room and left it in condition. Hided dirty clothes, hang up his suit and throw away garbage. He wondered who had sent him to be so messy and remembered Akaashi's comments at the time. He had even changed the sheets but the owl blanket would haunt him throughout life.

Daiki on the other hand couldn't stop asking him questions.

"She's the Eagle!" He exclaimed, surprising his hyperactive brother who moved around the kitchen in an attempt to make a decent breakfast.

"No one can know what happened, do you understand?" He muttered, pointing him with a frying pan. "God, nobody can know he was here."

Outraged Daiki reluctantly promised.

"Bokuto?" Both pairs of golden eyes turned to her.

The smaller one turned away his embarrassed look while the older one gave her a half smile.

"I prepared my room so you can rest."

His soft tone reminded him of what his mother used when one of them was sad. It was the kind that made you rethink, that made you feel accompanied. Daiki looked at his brother's face. That idiot was the best that this woman could have in her existence and he refused to hand it over so easily.

"Did you fall in love with your _boss_?" He asked when he saw him leave his room, while crossing his arms. Leaning over the counter he saw him pacing back and forth with a plate and a spatula.

"No?" He lied shamelessly. "She's definitely going to notice..."

"What? How do you _look_ at her?"

"No, Daiki." He finally snorted, turning over the pancake from the frying pan. "The owl blanket."

"Isn't your favorite?" Asked without giving importance. Of all the weird things he had in that little place, he cared about the stupid blanket.

"Yes," answered frustrated. "She will laugh at me and tell everyone!"

Daiki rolled his eyes.

"That's what you would do."Said as he stole the pancake. "I don't think she'll even remember it. I would worry about curing her, is not it what you want, that she falls in love with you?"

Outraged he put a hand to his chest. Dramaqueen as always.

"I'm not in love." He grunted, passing jam on it. "It doesn't concern you, anyway."

"Whatever, hairball." Daiki giggled patting his shoulder. "You should sleep."

Kou struggled to call Akaashi at that time or wait for the hours of work while eating his last pancake on the sofa. It was too early to go running and too late to call Kuroo. After all the events of the last two hours, he couldn't get to sleep even if he wanted to.

 

  
Mei woke up totally disoriented. She recognized all the players who had hung on the walls but not the room itself. Beside her was waiting for her dress the day before, totally clean and ironed. Little by little she remembered the fight from last night, as she moved. Let out a gasp trying to sit on the bed.

"Good morning, boss, " greeted her bodyguard from the door, handing her an analgesic next to a glass of water. "I spoke with Keiji, he rescheduled your agenda"

She simply nodded, too tired to argue that she should attend anyway. He sat next to her checking her cut on the eyebrow.

"How do you feel?"

Mei felt like a little girl again. Fragile and useless. she looked at her hands and found more bandages. Little by little her eyes filled with tears again. He hugged her without saying another word.

"Thanks" She said after cleaning her eyes. His comforting hug made her feel comfortable, like home.

"I can't sit down and pretend I don't see what's hurting you." Murmured him, stroking her back. "I'm worried to see you like this, let me help you."

They both rearranged the blankets up to their necks.

"You're warm." She mumbled half asleep as Bo giggled.

"You should sleep, boss." He answered with an arm around her to get closer to him.

 

 

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. If someone came to find out about the compromising situation he was in, Bo would have to go looking for a new job. Too busy with not moving, he saw the door to his room open. Daiki just looked at him and gave him an odious smirk. Then leave him again in an internal debate even worse.

Trying to put his thoughts in order, he made a list of the things that belonged to a boss-employee relationship and those that didn't.

Going to look for her at her apartment was part of the contract, but the fact of preparing her lunch was certain that it didn't belong. Buy her a necklace or take care that she doesn't get cold, neither did it.

He ruffled his hair for the tenth time in the last hour. He had accepted that he had passed the line of their relationship months ago. And the worst part was that she always received thanks and a smile!  
Never a complaint or an insult. He realized that he had begun to do that kind of thing for the smiles, like a stupid and hormonal teenager. Those smiles brought him crazy from the interview. Neither did he know how he had achieved it but there he was, in a satisfactorily difficult imbroglio. She came out of a toxic relationship while he wanted to love her for all eternity.

Flushed to the neck, he turned his eyes to the brunette in his arms. If his brother had noticed, there was no way she wouldn't do it. He wanted to believe that her keen sense of reading people didn't apply to him.

She couldn't compare if from the beginning his attitude had been like that, right?

He was saved. Or that he wanted to believe.

However, he wished their relationship was different. How would it be to be reciprocated? He had never reached that stage in a relationship. Could he take her to their favorite restaurant? Maybe watch her joke with her friends. He smiled imagining the possibilities. How would it feel to kiss her or touch her? Would she be soft?

" _God_ , your face is disgusting."

It fell into the reality of a slap. Daiki smiled back at him in that way he hated, as if he knew it was going through his brain at all times.

"Leave me alone," growled while huffing his eyes with his free arm and thanked him internally for interrupting his thoughts. They were going to a dangerous area that should _never_ cross with her present.


	7. El poder que esconden las decisiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado esconde nuestras verdades. ¿Serías capaz de hacerte mas fuerte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias anon por tu kudo. Me encanta ver que te ha gustado <3

—¿Dónde están sus padres?—Preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba el desayuno tal y como le gustaba, a pesar de ser cerca del mediodía. Una taza gigante de chocolatada y una tostada. Miró a ambos hombres, esperando una respuesta.— 23 y 17 años. ¿Quién firma las autorizaciones?

Bo miró a su hermano algo incomodo. No es que no quisiese contarle, es que al ser un tema delicado prefería tomarse el tiempo correspondiente.

—Él.—Dijo Daiki encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese algo normal.—Somos una familia chica.

Ella suspiró, no esperando la respuesta en absoluto. Desde luego no iba a indagar en un tema que no le correspondía, pero quería saber más de su guardaespaldas. Todo lo que conocía era su historial deportivo.

—¡BO NO VAS A CREER ESTO!— Se escuchó un portazo y una horrible carcajada.

—¿Desde cuando tienes llave?

—¿Son las zapatillas musicales?

Mei enarcó una ceja. Ambos hermanos parecían acostumbrados pero ella tenía que seguir la conversación en todo momento. Se había acostumbrado a lo ruidoso que podía ser Bokuto entre sus empleados, pero jamás lo había visto con sus amigos. Era una nueva experiencia. Curiosa se mantuvo en silencio mientras el pelinegro se dedicaba a contar su historia con las zapatillas. Aludiendo que eran _vintage_ y difíciles de encontrar en su talle.

Todo era risotadas y comentarios sarcásticos hasta que el recién llegado se encontró con sus ojos.

—Bro, nunca dijiste que tu jefa era absolutamente hermosa.—Comentó rodeando la mesa para saludarla.—Kuroo Tetsuro.

—¡Oh!—Dirigió su sonrisa al mayor de los Bokuto y luego al pelinegro.—¡El de las palomas! Un gusto conocerte. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ti.

Estrechó su mano mientras los hermanos soltaban la carcajada del siglo y Kuroo intentaba disimular su decepción.

—Hayashi-san, soy una persona normal, se lo aseguro.

—Ya veo, dedicada y apasionada, por lo que pude presenciar.—Comentó mirándolo con atención.—No cualquiera consigue zapatillas de hacer 20 años.

—¿Puede ser que le cuentes a todo el mundo mi fobia? ¿Es que tengo que pagarte para guardar ese secreto?—Regañaba ignorando el comentario de la dama.—Japón es la tierra de lo extraordinario, querida.

Ella rió junto a los demás, mientras su pecho se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento. Se sentía bienvenida, a diferencia de su grupo de amistades. Cayó en la cuenta que la gran mayoría eran políticas. Simplemente para mantener conversaciones laborales.

Entre ellos había una química diferente. Era real, sin forzar ninguna respuesta. Bromas, anécdotas y de vez en cuando alguna estupida pelea... Si se podía llamar como una.

—El pancho no es un sandwich.—Argumentaba Kuroo seriamente. El pelinegro había interrumpido una de las historias de su guardaespaldas.

—La salchicha es un fiambre y está entre dos panes— Respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

Daiki puso los ojos en blanco. Lo entendía totalmente. Si ella lidiaba algunas veces con ese tipo de cuestionamientos, no se imaginaba crecer con ellos. Sonrió suavemente, con el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos.

—Tengo que darle la razón a Bo en este caso.—Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada cargada de traición del pelinegro.

—¡Te lo dije!—Exclamó feliz soltando una gran carcajada.

—Espera.—Lo señaló Kuroo.—¿Desde cuando esto se resuelve por tu jefe?

Bo perdido ante tal pregunta, dijo la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió.

—Ella te puede ganar en cualquier argumento y convencerá de cambiar de opinión.—Soltó gesticulando con ambas manos.— Lo he visto hacerlo como un millón de veces.

Impresionada, Mei le sonrió a Kuroo.

—Se llama ganar al cliente, no es tan difícil.—Respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Para ella ya era algo natural en las reuniones de negocios.

Kuroo silbó colocando una mano en la cadera.

—Estoy listo para que sea, Águila.

Tras un discusión agitada, la cual terminó al favor de la dama, el pelinegro escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Devastado, y en parte enojado, bufó re-acomodándose en su asiento.

—El deporte es prácticamente mi vida.—Le hizo saber la mujer.— Tendrías que haber elegido un tema relacionado la medicina. ¿No es la especialidad de tu carrera?

—Habrías encontrado forma de relacionarlo.—Suspiró Kuroo haciendo un puchero.

Bo le sonrió a ambas partes, claramente conforme con la conversación.

—Te lo dije, Bro. Es magnifica.—Palmeó a su amigo en la espalda.—Es la mejor en su área. El Cazador quiere competir pero no le llega ni a los talones.

Tras oír el sobrenombre, Mei enarcó una ceja, ignorando los cumplidos por completo. ¿Otra competencia?

—No escuchaba de él hace años. ¿Está ganando territorio?

Ante la respuesta de Bo, Mei fue a buscar su teléfono, lista para dar indicaciones.

—Akaashi, quiero que el equipo de ventas llame a todos los clientes que hemos perdido en el último medio año.—Pidió mirando su reloj.—Para la semana entrante quiero toda la información relevante del Cazador y los Colibríes. Dile a los espías, ellos sabrán que hacer.

Mei cayó en la cuenta que no estaba en privado. Sorprendida se giró para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos mirándola. Tras despedirse brevemente, cortó la llamada.

—Lo lamento.—Se disculpó colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—Intenso, ¿verdad?—Presumió Bo, mirando a su amigo y hermano.

—¿De verdad tengo que ocultar que la conozco?—Inquirió Daiki indignado.—Ella nos puede conseguir partidos super exclusivos con las mejores escuelas del país.

—Eso es chantajear.—Sonrió la morena, colocándose las manos en la cadera.—¿Es suficiente para comprar tu silencio?

Daiki anonadado asintió sin pensárselo dos veces mientras Kuroo la miraba boquiabierto.

—¿Kuroo?—Preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.—Puedes pedir que lo esté a mi alcance.

—Una campera reflectiva de gatitos.—A pesar de haber sido en broma, ella aceptó.

—A cambio,—comenzó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro,—el silencio es total. Jamas hablamos ni me vieron aquí. No tienen conocimiento sobre mis heridas y el trato jamás existió. De lo contrario acabaré con ustedes.

Bo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al encontrarse con sus ojos. Su mirada le hizo saber que allí finalizaba toda charla. La morena se dirigió a la habitación de su guardaespaldas en busca de su vestimenta.

—No lo decía enserio.—comentó Kuroo atónito, llevándose nuevamente las manos al rostro.—Podría haber pedido un millón de dolares, ¿Entiendes?

—Tarde.—Respondió Mei con el vestido en mano y el teléfono celular en la otra.—Tu campera llegará el martes. Fue un placer conocerlos, caballeros.

Se despidió mientras Bo le ponía su campera sobre sus hombros, como solía hacerlo con la chaqueta de su traje. Les dedicó una media sonrisa y salió acompañada.

—Ahora lo entiendo.—Suspiró Daiki debatiéndose internamente las posibilidades que tenía su equipo de mejorar.

—Quiero que me ahorque entre sus piernas.—Soltó el otro ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.— ¡Hey!

—Te lo prohibo.—Gruñó Daiki totalmente disgustado.— Koutarou tal vez te lo haya perdonado. Pero yo no.

 

Tras bajarse del auto Mei le agradeció una última vez. Bo hizo una mueca.

—Ha excedido el límite, Jefa.—Comenzó incómodo, sin querer entrometerse.— Debería hacer una denuncia y aumentar la seguridad o mudarse.

Al finalizar se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para verla a los ojos. Realmente la quería ayudar. Se encontró con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Lo harías?—Preguntó apoyándose contra la puerta del auto.— ¿Mudarte conmigo?

Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo. Pensó Bo mordiéndose la lengua y apartando la mirada.

—Dejaré que lo pienses, Bokuto.—Se apresuró a agregar ella.—Esta decisión no afectará en tu trabajo si la respuesta es negativa, lo prometo.

Se despidió rápidamente y corrió para entrar al edificio.

Bo mientras tanto se hundía en su asiento tapándose los ojos con el codo. Si se mudaba con ella las posibilidades crecían exponencialmente. La vería en pijama, le haría la cena, conviviría. Sólo en aquel auto, perdido en las calles de Tokio, analizó los pro y contras.

Podrían ver películas juntos, Daiki podría tener su espacio para guardar los libros que tanto deseaba tener, podría defenderla de cualquiera. Podría comenzar a estudiar, puesto que no tendría que preocuparse por pagar expensas ni alquileres vencidos. Era una fuente de excelentes posibilidades.

Sin embargo el rechazo estaba presente. ¿Y si solamente lo quería para protegerla? Se sentía cómoda con él, pero no era más que ello. Al menos así era dentro de la oficina. Pero luego estaban las situaciones como la de anoche. Ambos abrazados en la cama, que dejaba mucho que pensar. ¿Tal vez solo lo usaba? Bo negó con la cabeza. Si seguía aquel hilo de pensamientos acabaría llorando. De repente los pro no parecían tan buenos y los contra más pesados.

Tal vez tenía que discutirlo con su hermano y lo ayudaría en esa decisión.


	8. The Power That Decisions Hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past hides our truths. Would you be able to make you stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Anon for the kudo. I love to see that you liked it.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked as she ate breakfast just the way she liked it, despite being close to noon. A giant cup of hot chocolate and toast. She looked at both men, waiting for an answer. "23 and 17 years. Who signs the authorizations?"

Bo looked at his brother somewhat uncomfortably. It's not that he didn't want to tell her, it's that being a sensitive subject, he preferred to take the time.

"He" Daiki said shrugging his shoulders, as if it were something normal. "We are a small family."

She sighed, not expecting for the answer at all. Of course she wasn't going to inquire into a subject that it wasn't her place, but wanted to know more about her bodyguard. All she knew was his sporting history.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!" There was a door slam and a horrible laugh.

"Since when do you have a key?"

"Are those the musical shoes?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. Both brothers seemed accustomed but she had to follow the conversation every single times. She had become accustomed to how noisy Bokuto could be among her employees, but she had never seen him with his friends. It was a new experience. Curious remained silent while the black haired man was due to tell his story with the shoes. Alluding that they were _vintage_ and hard to find in his number.

Everything was laughter and sarcastic comments until the newcomer met her eyes.

"Bro, you never said that your boss was absolutely beautiful." He commented around the table to greet her. "Kuroo Tetsuro."

"Oh!" She smiled at the biggest of the Bokuto's and then Kuroo. "You're the one with the pigeons! Nice to meet you. They told me many things about you."

She shook his hand while the brothers let out the laughter of the century and Kuroo tried to hide his disappointment.

"Hayashi-san, I'm a normal person, I assure you."

"I see, dedicated and passionate, so I could witness." Commented looking at him carefully. "Not everyone gets shoes from 20 years ago."

"Could it be that you tell my phobia to everybody? Do I have to pay you to keep that secret?" He scolded ignoring the lady's comment."Japan is the land of the extraordinary, dear."

She laughed along with the others, while her chest filled with a warm feeling. She felt welcome, unlike his group of friends. He realized that the vast majority were political. Simply to keep working conversations.

Between them there was a different chemistry. It was real, without forcing any response. Jokes, anecdotes and from time to time some stupid fight ... If you could call these as one.

"The ho tdog is _not_ a sandwich." Kuroo argued seriously. The black haired had interrupted one of his bodyguard's stories.

"The sausage is meat and is between two loaves," he answered crossing his arms.

Daiki rolled his eyes. Mei totally understood him. If she sometimes dealt with that kind of questioning, she didn't imagine growing up with them. She smiled softly, her face resting on her hands.

"I have to agree with Bo in this case." She shrugged his shoulders at the look of treachery of the black haired man.

"I told you!" He exclaimed happily with a great laugh.

"Wait," Kuroo pointed. "Since when is this resolved by your boss?"

Bo lost before at that question, said the first answer that came to mind.

"She can beat you in any argument and convince you to change your mind."He let out gesticulating with both hands. "I've seen her do it like a million times."

Impressed, Mei smiled at Kuroo.

"It is called winning the client, it is not so difficult." Answered without giving much importance. For her it was already natural at business meetings.

Kuroo whistled, placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm ready, _Eagle._ "

After an agitated discussion, which ended in favor of the lady, the black haired man hid his face in his hands. Devastated, and partly angry, he huffed, rearranging himself in his seat.

"Sport is practically my life." The woman let him know. "You should have chosen a subject related to medicine. Isn't that the specialty of your career?"

"You would have found a way to relate it," Kuroo sighed making a pout.

Bo smiled at both sides, clearly content with the conversation.

"I told you, Bro. She's magnificent." He patted his friend on the back."She's the best in her area. The Hunter wants to compete but it does not reach her at her heels."

After hearing the nickname, Mei raised an eyebrow, ignoring the compliments completely. Another competence?

"I didn't hear from him years ago. Is he gaining territory?"

Upon his response, Mei went to get her phone, ready to give directions.

"Akaashi, I want the sales team to call all the customers that we have lost in the last half year." Asked looking at her watch. "For the next week I want all the relevant information of the Hunter and the Hummingbirds. Tell the spies, they will know what to do."

Mei realized that she wasn't in private. Surprised turned to find three pairs of eyes watching her. After saying goodbye briefly, cut the call.

"I'm sorry." She apologized placing a rebellious lock behind the ear.

"Intense, isn't it?" Bo showed off, looking at his friend and brother.

"Do I really have to hide that I know her?" Daiki said indignantly. "She can get us super exclusive matches with the best schools in the country."

"That's blackmailing, boy" The brunette smiled, placing her hands on her hips."Is that enough to buy your silence?"

Daiki, stunned, nodded without thinking twice while Kuroo gaped at her.

"Kuroo?" She asked making a gesture with her hand. "You can ask me whatever is in my reach."

"A reflective jacket with kitten on it." Despite being kidding, she accepted.

"In return," began, erasing the smile on her face, "the silence is total. We never talked nor saw me here. They have no knowledge of my injuries and the deal never existed. Otherwise I'll end you."

Bo felt a chill run down his back as he met her eyes. Her gaze told him that all talk ended there. The brunette went to her bodyguard's room looking for her clothes.

"I didn't say it seriously." Kuroo commented in astonishment, bringing his hands back to his face. "I could have asked for a million dollars, do you understand?"

"Too late, darling." Mei replied with the dress in hand and the cell phone in the other. "Your jacket will arrive on Tuesday. It was a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen."

She said goodbye while Bo put his jacket on his shoulders, as he used to do with her suit jacket. She gave them a half smile and left accompanied.

"Now I understand." Daiki sighed, internally debating the possibilities that his team had to improve.

"I want her to choke me with her legs." He released, earning a blow to the head. "Hey!"

"I forbid you." Daiki growled in disgust. "Koutarou may have forgiven you. But not _me_."

  
After getting off the car Mei thanked him one last time. Bo grimaced.

"It has exceeded the limit, Chief." He started uncomfortably, without wanting to interfere.- "You should make a report and increase security or move."

At the end he felt confident enough to see her eyes. He really wanted to help her. He found a sad smile in her face.

"Would you?" She asked, leaning against the door of the car. "Move with me?"

 _I would follow you to the end of the world_. Bo thought, biting his tongue and looking away.

"I'll let you think about it, Bokuto." She hastened to add. "This decision will not affect your work if the answer is negative, I promise."

She said goodbye quickly and practically ran to enter the building.

Bo meanwhile sank into his seat, covering his eyes with his elbow. If he moved in with her the possibilities grew exponentially. He would see her in her pajamas, I would make her dinner, they would live together. Alone in that car, lost in the streets of Tokyo, analyzed the pros and cons.

You could watch movies together, Daiki could have his space to keep the books he wanted so much, he could defend her from anyone. He could start studying, since he wouldn't have to worry about paying bills or rent due. It was a source of excellent possibilities. Maybe she could fall in love with him.

However, rejection was present. What if she just wanted to protect her? She felt comfortable with him, but it was just that. At least that's how it was inside the office. But then there were situations like last night. Both embraced in bed, which left a lot to think about. Maybe she just used him? Bo shook his head. If he followed that thread of thoughts, would end up crying. Suddenly the pro did not seem so good and the cons heavier.

Maybe he had to discuss it with his brother and help him with that decision.


	9. El Pasado Que Nos Acecha

Juntó los pedazos de botella con cuidado de no cortarse.

"Mira lo que me hiciste hacer."

Había dicho, sus palabras cargadas de veneno. Se estremeció recordando su rostro, desfigurado de la ira que contenía. Su psicóloga le había dicho que la culpa no era suya. Que ella jamás podría controlar las acciones de aquel hombre. Miró por última vez la puerta con terror de que esta cediera nuevamente bajo sus golpes.

Su corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho, le recordó que no lo haría de día. Jamas lo haría con posibles fotógrafos pisándole los talones. La noche era su aliada, la luna su cómplice. Sus ojos ardían conteniendo las lágrimas. No quería seguir luchando.

Pero lo había prometido y era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Tragó con fuerza aquel nudo que acortaba sus respiración y se preparó para hacer las llamadas necesarias. Alzó la mirada aún perdida entre recuerdos.

"Nadie va a escucharte, deberías darte por vencida."

Nadie la salvaría si ella no lo hacía. Se había prometido que sus decisiones no dependerían de nadie nunca más. Sin embargo, sus ojos dorados la juzgaban en todo momento. Era el empujón que le faltaba para correr y conseguir lo que quería.

Enterró la nariz en el cuello de la camiseta. El olor a mango siempre le había llamado la atención en él. Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso en su rostro. Él la admiraba y apoyaba incluso en su forma mas frágil. Jamás había preguntado ni discutido con ella respecto a su relación con su ex pareja y lo agradecía enormemente.

"Solo hay que seguir adelante, es lo único que puedes hacer."

Recordaba esa mañana de otoño. Como la había mirado detrás de su taza. Se preguntó si él había sufrido como ella. Cuanto dolor escondía su mirada suave y segura. La entendía como nadie. Recordó a su vez a su hermano quien parecía protegerlo de todo y todos. El adolescente era inteligente para los negocios. Sonrió pensando en sus recuerdos de su último año en la academia. Había conseguido ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y gracias a ello los estudiantes habían conseguido mayor presupuestos para los clubes. Había ganado competencias con el grupo de animadoras, discusiones con el personal directivo e incluso mejores almuerzos.

"Nadie te querrá."

Eso era cierto. Todas las sonrisas que le daban, las charlas que mantenía y las salidas que hacía, eran todas para el mismo propósito. Sacar el mejor provecho de ella. Nadie lo hacía porque les importaba. Bokuto la cuidaba porque para eso había firmado. Su psicóloga no era mas que otra esclava del dinero.

Se preguntó, entonces, que sería de ella si fuese una empleada más. ¿Sus compañeros aún bajarían la mirada? ¿Hinata aún le sonreiría y bromearía?

"Ellos te admiran." Le había dicho su asistente en una ocasión cuando repasaba la lista de personas que tenía que recibir. "Pero tienen miedo de decírtelo."

Suspiró dejando todo nuevamente en el suelo. No tenía ganas y motivación para hacerlo. De todas formas vendría Mio el lunes y todo volvería a relucir como siempre lo hacía. Como si nadie viviera allí.

El miedo era un viejo conocido. Se iba tras una larga despedida pero volvía sin avisar. Reconoció que jamás desaparecería. Estaba en los ojos de sus empleados, los reporteros que acechaban sus viajes y reuniones, e incluso la paralizaba en un momento tan crítico como al saber que él vendría. Le gritaría, pegaría y convencería que solo era una hormiga debajo su zapato. Quería defenderse y alejarse pero cuando él la veía, se volvía su títere. Inerte bajo los hilos del terror.

Impotente arrojó un almohadón al otro lado de la sala de estar. Gritó y deseó poder golpear lo que sea.

"Respira." Le había aconsejado. "Debes respirar profundo antes de hacer tu jugada."

Miró su brazos, aún ardiendo donde él la había cortado. Sus manos temblaban mientras finalmente soltaba un sollozo desesperado.

No volvería a tener poder sobre ella. Nadie la volvería a tocar sin su consentimiento y sobre todo la próxima vez que lo vería, sería en un juzgado.

 

—Akaashi. Busca el apartamento más seguro de la ciudad. El precio no me importa.— El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, buscando a su ex-capitán con la mirada.— Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible.

—Desde luego. Se lo estaré enviando junto a la información que me pidió.

Akaashi se despidió rápidamente para luego llevarse ambas manos al cabello y tirar de él. Tras horas de caos finalmente había conseguido unos minutos de silencio. Miró con odio al teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa. Solo le traía problemas y mas trabajo. Marcó el número de Bokuto.

—¿Donde estás? Te necesito en la oficina. Hay muchas cosas que no conozco. Mogami está en Inglaterra y no confío en otra persona.

—Tranquilo, Keiji, estoy llegando.— Lo escuchaba distante, como siempre lo hacía que manejaba.— ¿Quieres de chocolate o del asqueroso limón?

—Ya sabes la respuesta.—Murmuró sonriendo ligeramente.

—Estaré en quince minutos.

Keiji cortó nuevamente la llamada. A diferencia de las que recibía, esta le traía tranquilidad y renovaba sus ganas de seguir intentando.

Tenía que leer otros veinte reportes, considerar cinco reuniones y agendarlas de la mejor forma posible. Una radio quería entrevistarla y según las órdenes previamente dichas, la aplazaría el mayor tiempo posible. Un pequeño viaje de un día y medio a Korea y luego una reunión con el director de deportes de la unión deportiva de Francia vía Skype. El comité de los juegos olímpicos aún esperaba una respuesta para coordinar las entrevistas y elegir sus representantes en todo el mundo.

Definitivamente no podía rellenar sus zapatos. Ella conocía cualquier deporte, sus reglas y a su vez los mejores atletas. Keiji se preguntó en qué momento descansaba. Koutarou le había dicho que solo dormía cinco horas diarias y el rumor decía que ella no lo necesitaba. Que se trataba de una persona más allá del bien y del mal. Inmortal, incorruptible, como si se tratara de un semidios.

Una carcajada y varios comentarios alegres le siguieron a su entrada. Él podía cambiar el ambiente laboral en un pestañeo y sin intentarlo. Esperanzado Keiji espero que apareciera con su porción de lemon pie.

—Dios mio, necesito una cerveza.—Le hizo saber, algo quejoso.

Algo le había pasado, las cosas solían afectarle a nivel personal. Keiji sabía desde luego que tenía que ver con su jefa pero no estaba en posición de preguntar y el tiempo se le consumía como la batería de su teléfono.

—Mátame.—Había respondido él, recibiendo su preciada y necesitada torta.— Si terminamos esto, te pago la cena.

Bo rió palmeandole el hombro. Akaashi quería tirarse por la ventada del piso 148.

—Terminemos esto.

Tras otras tres horas de estrés y mails enviados, pudo ver la luz al final del pasillo. Consiguió un departamento funcional, en excelentes condiciones, contratado uno de los mejores servicios de seguridad para instalar y guardia de 24 horas en la recepción del edificio. La puerta solo se abría con su huella digital y reconocimiento facial. Estaba seguro que Hayashi Mei lo amaría. También había programado la mudanza para el día siguiente a la vez que había confirmado su agenda para el mes siguiente y había solucionado algunos empleados que requerían su aprobación.

Akaashi Keiji moriría tarde o temprano pero adoraba aquella sensación. La satisfacción de cumplir la expectativa y sobrepasarla. Agotado observó como las agujas del reloj marcaba el inevitable paso del tiempo que los consumía segundo a segundo. Sin embargo había alguien que parecía tener energía infinita. Su aguante siempre le había sorprendido.

—Vayamos a beber, Keiji.—Ah, la voz de la inminente muerte. Pensó re-acomodando las mangas de su camisa.

—Yo pago.


	10. The Past That Wait For Us

Gathered the pieces of the bottle, careful not to cut herself.

 

" _Look what you made me do._ "

 

His words loaded with poison. She shuddered remembering his face, disfigured from the anger it contained. Her psychologist had told her that it was not her fault. That she could never control the actions of that man. Looked at the door for the last time in terror that it was giving way again under his blows.

 

Her heart pounding against her chest, reminded her that he would not do it by day. He would never do it with possible photographers on my heels. Night was his ally, the moon his accomplice. Her eyes burned with tears. She didn’t want to keep fighting.

 

But she had promised and it was the only thing that kept her standing. She swallowed hard the knot that shortened her breathing and prepared to make the necessary calls. Raised her eyes, still lost among memories.

 

" _No one is going to listen to you, you should give up._ "

 

No one would save her if she didn’t it herself. She had promised herself that her decisions would never depend on anyone else. However, his golden eyes judged her at all times. It was the push she needed to run and get what she wanted.

 

The woman buried her nose in the neck of the shirt. The smell of mango had always caught her attention. A sad smile broke through her face. He admired and supported her even in her most fragile form. He had never asked or argued with her about his relationship with her ex-partner and she greatly appreciated it.

 

" _You just have to keep going, it's the only thing you can do._ "

 

Mei remembered that autumn morning. How he had looked at her from behind his cup. She wondered if he had suffered like her. How much pain hid his soft and safe gaze. She understood him like nobody. She recalled his brother who seemed to protect him from everything and everyone. The teenager was smart for business. Mei smiled thinking about her memories of her last year at the academy. She had managed to be president of the student council, and thanks to that the students had gotten bigger budgets for the clubs, had won competitions with the group of cheerleaders, discussions with the management staff and even got better lunches.

 

" _Nobody will love you._ "

 

That was true. All the smiles they gave her, the talks she held and the exits she made, were all for the same purpose. Get the best out of it. Nobody did it because they cared. Bokuto took care of her because that's what he had signed for. Her psychologist was just another money slave.

 

She wondered, then, what would become of her if she were another employee. Would her companions still lower their eyes? Would Hinata still smile and joke?

 

" _They admire you._ " His assistant had once told her when she went over the list of people he had to receive. " _But they're afraid to tell you._ "

 

Mei sighed, leaving everything on the floor again. She didn’t have the desire and motivation to do it. Anyway, Mio would come on Monday and everything would shine again as it always did. As if no one lived there.

 

Fear was an old acquaintance. He left after a long farewell but returned without warning. Mei recognized that he would never disappear. It was in the eyes of her employees, the reporters who stalked her trips and meetings, and even paralyzed her at a critical moment like knowing that he would come. He would scream, hit and convince that she was just an ant under his shoe. She wanted to defend herself and get away but when he saw her, he became his puppet. Inert under the threads of terror.

 

Helplessly she threw a cushion on the other side of the living room, screamed and wished she could hit anything.

 

" _Breathe._ " Someone had advised her. " _You must breathe deeply before making your move._ "

 

She looked at her arms, still burning where he had cut her. Her hands trembled as she finally let out a desperate sob.

 

He would not have _power_ over her again. Nobody would touch her again without her consent and especially the next time she would see him, it would be in _court_.

 

 

 

“Akaashi. Find the safest apartment in the city. The price does not matter to me. "The black haired raised an eyebrow, searching at his ex-captain with his eyes." I await your answer as soon as possible.”

 

“Of course. I will be sending it with the information you requested.”

 

Akaashi said goodbye quickly and then take both hands to his hair and pull it. After hours of chaos he had finally achieved a few minutes of silence. He looked with hate at the telephone on the table. It only brought him problems and more work. He dialed Bokuto's number.

 

“Where are you? I need you in the office. There are many things that I do not know. Mogami is in England and I do not trust another person.”

 

“Easy, Keiji, I'm coming.” I listened to him distant; as he always did that he was driving. “Do you want chocolate or the disgusting lemon?”

 

“You know the answer already” He murmured smiling slightly.

 

“I'll be in fifteen minutes.”

 

Keiji cut the call again. Unlike the ones he received, it brought tranquility and renewed his desire to keep trying was wanting.

 

He had to read another twenty reports, consider five meetings and schedule them in the best possible way. A radio wanted to interview her and according to the previously mentioned orders, she would postpone it as long as possible. A small trip of a day and a half to Korea and then a meeting with the sports director of the sports union of France via Skype. The Olympic Games committee was still waiting for an answer to coordinate the interviews and elect its representatives around the world.

 

He definitely could not fill her shoes. She knew any sport, its rules and at the same time the best athletes. Keiji wondered when she would rest. Koutarou had told him that she only slept five hours a day and the rumor said she didn’t need it. That it was a person beyond good and evil. Immortal, incorruptible, as if it were a demigod.

 

A laugh and several cheerful comments followed him at his entrance. He could change the work environment in a blink and without trying. Keiji hopeful gaze waited as his arrival with his portion of lemon pie.

 

“My god, I need a beer.” He let him know, somehow complaining.

 

Something had happened to him, things usually affected him on a personal level. Keiji knew of course that he had to do with their boss but he was not in a position to ask and time was running out like the battery in his phone.

 

“Kill me.” He had responded, receiving his precious and needed cake. “If we finish this, I’ll pay you dinner.”

 

Bo laughed, patting his shoulder. Akaashi wanted to jump by the window on the 148th floor.

 

“Let’s finish it.”

 

After another three hours of stress and emails sent, he could see the light at the end of the hallway. He got a functional department, in excellent condition, hired one of the best security services to install and guard 24 hours at the reception of the building. The door only opened with her fingerprint and facial recognition. He was sure that Hayashi Mei would love him. He had also scheduled the move for the next day at the same time that he had confirmed her schedule for the following month and had solved some employees who required his approval.

 

Akaashi Keiji would die sooner or later but he loved that feeling. The satisfaction of fulfilling the expectation and surpassing it. Exhausted, he observed how the hands of the clock marked the inevitable passage of time that consumed them second by second. However there was someone who seemed to have infinite energy. His stamina had always surprised him.

 

“Let's get some drinks, Keiji.” Ah, the voice of imminent death. He thought while re-arranging the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“I pay.”


	11. Chapter 11

Era la sexta llamada que rechazaba. Había respondido otras tres pero solo era él diciendo su nombre en lo que había identificado como un bar. Mei raramente se preocupaba por él, pero en ese momento no supo identificar si debía ir a buscarlo o no. A la séptima esperó antes de llevar el aparato a su oído.

—Akaashi, por el amor de dios, este numero te lo dí para emergencias.

—Mei-chan...—Había repetido por tercera vez, arrastrando las vocales. Un forcejeo inundó la línea y una risita nerviosa se volvió a escuchar.—Lamento esto jefa. Él quería decirle que la admira mucho y está borracho.

Un mitigado lloriqueo y un "no lo estoy" se escuchaba de fondo.

— ¿Gracias?—Respondió ella demasiado confundida. Podría apostar que Bokuto sería quien la llamaría borracho.—Cuídense los dos, son demasiado importantes para mi.

Agregó con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro. Su noche se había vuelto menos oscura.

—Descanse, jefa. Feliz mudanza.—Se despidió su guardaespaldas con voz suave y podría jurar que al otro lado de la linea le estaba sonriendo de aquella forma.

Mei despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora, la cual mostraba un vídeo reciente del equipo de atletismo. Intentó no sonreír pero le era imposible. Akaashi jamas perdía la calma con ella presente. Rió pensando como sería salir con ellos. Estaba segura que terminaría como la conductora designada. Un tono específico la interrumpió, olvidando al instante siquiera lo que había pensado.

—Hayashi-san,—saludó.—El Cazador está haciendo alianzas bastante fuertes.

La mujer automáticamente pensó en aquel hombre. Las diferencias estaban claras. Lo nuevo siempre atrae. Gruñó pensando en una forma de innovar pero solo se le vinieron ideas viejas a la cabeza.

—Está jugando sucio, va a romperlos.— Irritada de solo pensar lo que las hormonas ilegales podría hacerle a los deportistas le hervía la sangre.—Tendré que infiltrarme en los jurados esta vez.

—No lo pierdas de vista, los novatos no lo saben. Hay que romper con la cadena.— Agregó repasando el listado de mails que aún tenía que revisar.—Siempre hay alguna forma de encontrar el proveedor. Si das con ellos ofrecele el triple para que desaparezca. Si se niega, ya sabes que hacer.

—Es un gusto trabajar con usted, Águila.

—Siempre impecable, Iwaizumi.—Felicitó recordando que debía darle un aumento.—Los Colibríes volvieron, ten cuidado, ¿Si?

Tras cortar la llamada, suspiró pensando por qué era que los grupos que querían destruir su empresa se habían empeñado en elegir nombres de aves. Se había deshecho de Los Cuervos que habían saboteado los últimos juegos olímpicos, Los Buitres siempre le daban vueltas esperando un error y finalmente el grupo más difícil al que había enfrentado, Los Gorriones. A pesar del nombre del indefenso animal que rondaba en su vida diaria, había sido gente muy complicada.

No es que los atletas sean de su propiedad, pero los cuidaba como humanos que eran. Capaces de sabotear competencias, torneos y puntajes. No tenían patrón, ellos simplemente lo hacían. Habían jodido no solo a grandes deportistas, si no también a los recién llegados. Incluso cuando se celebraban los torneos en las secundarias su empresa se encarga del cuidado de los menores. Su empresa había crecido y expandido tanto que incluso cada país comenzaba a trabajar con ella.

Una risa amarga inundó la sala de estar. Era una vergüenza que ella tuviese que mudarse y pagar por seguridad extra por él. ¿Cómo podría decir que era la guardiana si temblaba de tan solo pensar que él podía volver a tocarla? No era fuerte, era tan débil como una planta. Incapaz de evitar o actuar ante sus ataques.

Negó una vez más. Solo tenía que aprender a defenderse, era lo que le habían dicho en confidencia. Podría intentarlo una vez más.

 

Bo estaba desayunando cuando recibió la nueva dirección y tras mirar en el mapa hundió su cabeza en el almohadón. Tal vez si hubiese respondido cuando le correspondía, ahora estaría viviendo en uno de los edificios que amaba. Espejados, brillantes y con un restaurante exclusivo en el último piso.

Daiki lo miraba desde el alfeizar de la puerta.

—Si le dices tal vez cambie de opinión.—Dijo muy en contra de aquella decisión.

Estaba seguro que si aquella bola de pelos abría la boca ella haría lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca y lo detestaba. No podía tolerar como el dinero corrompía todo y a todos. Incluso el idiota de su padre los había arruinado por un billete más para apostar. Su madre lo había pagado en un hospital y Kou recién salido de la secundaria le había prometido que no lo haría. Que no vendería su alma al diablo. Sin embargo la mirada esperanzada de su hermano lo golpeó con fuerza.

Daiki ya había vendido la suya. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que él sea feliz, que pudiera cumplir su sueño. Después de cinco años había conseguido un trabajo estable, había confiado lo suficiente como para volver a amar y cada día estaba más cerca de cumplir su meta como profesor. Si dejaba de pagar el carísimo alquiler, tal vez podía pagar su educación como había planeado desde un principio. Tal vez él ya no sería una carga para su hermano.

Recordaba lo destrozado que había estado cuando lo habían despedido sin razón aparente ni pagarle un centavo. Daiki incluso había dejado el club temporalmente para buscar un trabajo y cómo Kou se había enfurecido cuando lo supo. Lo había ido a buscar y había hablado personalmente con su jefe. Daiki jamás lo había visto tan furioso como en aquel entonces. Su ojos dorados, lo había mirado con tal decepción que temió no volver a ganar su confianza.

—Estoy seguro, además no es como si fuéramos a convivir los tres.—Se encogió de hombros acomodándose la corbata mientras dejaba que él fantasease al respecto.—No toleraría verte con esa cara de estúpido todo el tiempo con ella cerca.

Imitó una arcada, ganándose una risita boba por su parte.

—Además ya no podrías hacer experimentos con Konoha y Kuroo.—Agregó viéndolo pensar seriamente al respecto.— Siempre puedes argumentar con que puedes enseñarle a defenderse, si quieres verla.

Él saltó de su lugar dándole una palmada en el hombro, como si fuera la más brillante idea.

—Eres el mejor, Daiki.—Halagó volviendo a soltar su infame carcajada, contagiandolo a él.

—Igual no te perdono por vomitar mis zapatos.—Le hizo saber muy serio, mientras el otro frenaba en seco, girándose para verlo nuevamente con su famosa mirada de cachorro. Contuvo sus ganas de sonreír como el quería. Ignoró con fuerza su rostro, despareciendo de la sala en busca de su abrigo de nieve.

—Yo te llevo.—Ofreció alistándose rápidamente. El traje negro pulcramente estirado le caía elegantemente sobre los hombros.

Daiki se preguntó cuando era que había dejado de lado su lado salvaje para convertirse en un mono de oficina. Suspiró recordando el desorden que aún tenía en su habitación y reconoció que era porque le pagaban para verse impecable e intimidante. Frenó al mayor cuando se estaba calzando para acomodarle la corbata y ambos salieron con abrigo extra para el estacionamiento.

 

—¡Mei-chan!—Su voz estridente la sacó de sus pensamientos.—Ellos no me dejan pasar.

Podía escucharlo quejarse con el guardia de seguridad. Le sonrió al teléfono sin darse cuenta y tomó una bufanda y su abrigo.

—Luego hablaré con ellos, por ahora espérame fuera.—Respondió escuchándolo suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

Desde que lo había contratado, Bokuto se había presentado siempre puntual y había mejorado su aspecto notablemente. Tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y enarcaba una ceja al discutir con una de los guardias de aquel turno. Su rostro pareció iluminarse al verla y se acercó gesticulando demasiado, como siempre lo hacia cuando peleaba con alguien.

—Jefa, explíquele que también estoy para protegerla.—Había pedido mientras lo detenían a medio camino. Ella asintió y ambos guardias lo dejaron pasar. —Soy de su equipo.

Aún tenía el ceño fruncido cuando subió al auto. Como siempre en el asiento de atrás la esperaba un tupper con algún desayuno y la charla que le seguía era sumamente banal. Él le contó acerca de Akaashi y su hermano. A cambio ella le contó su travesía de viajar entre cajas en la parte de atrás de un camión. Siempre la hacía reír con sus comentarios.

Akaashi ni bien la vio entrar a la empresa se inclinó con nerviosismo y ella le quitó importancia soltando una risita. Estaba de buen humor y no había nada que fuera a arruinarlo. Inconsciente de las miradas sorprendidas de los demás empleados.

Mei tomó asiento en su oficina y automáticamente comenzó con su agenda del día. Todo parecía fluir de manera diferente aquel día. Supuso que era porque finalmente había podido dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Incluso Mogami había vuelto con excelentes noticias.

—Hoy pueden retirarse antes. —Había dicho ni bien tuvo un momento libre al mediodía. —Quiero sus reportes a las cinco de la tarde y su trabajo completo. Si es así, se podrán retirar.

Hinata confundido vio el pilón de hojas que tenía que resolver, quejándose en voz alta. Tal vez Navidad hacía feliz las personas. Quería ver a Tobio en pullover colorido y vergonzoso junto a su familia. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

 

— ¿Una fiesta navideña? —Repitió evitando sus ojos. Aquellas orbes oscuras la convencerían incluso hasta de tirarse de un último piso con esa mirada.

Hinata después de meses de llamarla por su nombre, se había dirigido formalmente por su apellido. No podía hacer la vista gorda con el reporte que le había entregado tampoco. Beneficiaba a la empresa y podría ver a los deportistas cara a cara. Podrían donar el dinero recaudado a las escuelas e incluso armar un programa educativo respecto al deporte. Enarcó una ceja evaluando las posibilidades.

—Serás el coordinador, entonces. —Sentenció finalmente encontrándose con sus ojos. Su rostro palideció por unos momentos antes de responder con firmeza que lo haría. —Mogami puede ayudarte con los invitados. Quiero que sea público, el propósito está muy bien explicado. Gracias, Hinata.

El pelirojo temblaba aunque no supo si era por nervios o porque realmente quería hacerlo. Mei le dedicó una sonrisa para luego despejar dudas al respecto. La duración e incluso si los empleados podrían asistir a lo que ella muy confundida respondió entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Son más que bienvenidos. —Asintió sin entender muy bien el por qué de su pregunta. ¿No era una tirana, cierto?

Hinata lo tomó como el final de su conversación, por lo que Mei tuvo que hacer a un lado sus preguntas una vez más. No había confianza necesaria. Había un mural enorme entre ellos y no quería pasarlo ni lo haría. Solo quería que fuese solo una pared, pero eso implicaba que también la conocerían lo suficiente. Frunció el ceño haciendo los papeles a un lado. Se negaba a que pasaran.

Bokuto tomó el lugar de Hinata frente a ella. Su postura relajada le recordó a la que tenía con los demás. Tal vez él si la conocía lo suficiente como para cruzar aquel muro. Se estremeció recordando las veces que lo había dejado pasar. Su mirada se endureció frente a aquel hombre que había dejado de ser un empleado para ser una amenaza a su vida privada desde el momento cero. Tensa paseó la mirada por la habitación, Akaashi se había ido hacía horas. Esforzándose por escucharlo explicar su reporte, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

 

 

—Me gustaría aceptar su propuesta, Hayashi-san. —Había finalizado con un nudo en el estómago. Había practicado aquellas palabras en su cabeza todo el día. Sus manos temblaban por lo que tuvo que esconderlas sobre su regazo. Buscó esperanzado su mirada tranquila pero a cada eterno segundo que pasaba las dudas crecían. Había dicho todo lo que creía suficiente. Le había dado razones para que no dudara de él. Era el día ideal. No hubo errores y ella parecía de humor.

Sin embargo la mirada que recibió le puso el cabello de punta. Podía sentir el sudor frío del miedo al rechazo bajarle por la espalda y esperaba que ello no se reflejara en su rostro. Tragó con fuerza esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Tal vez era que no escuchaba. ¿Si ya le había respondido y estaba quedando como un tonto frente a su jefe? Su respiración acelerada se detuvo. Sentía como el peso de cada sílaba lo hundía cada vez más, recordándole su lugar.

—Me gustaría poder borrar aquella propuesta. —Comenzó con una distancia que Kou empezó a odiar. Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso en sus labios. Él reconocía todos sus errores y las inseguridades crecían momento a otro como un monstruo que creía que no vencería. —Me temo que fuiste contratado con un propósito y una realidad que no esperaba que se cumpliera.

De repente su mente nublada de recuerdos, lo obligó a apartar la mirada de sus brazos donde, ocultas por una camisa y chaqueta, se encontraban cortes viejos y recientes. Su corte sobre la ceja parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz de la tarde. Sus ojeras tapadas con maquillaje la hacían ver aún peor. Bo quiso olvidarlo pero el constante recordatorio estaba allí.

— Nunca preguntaste pero conoces gran parte al respecto. La verdad es que me aterra que Ren pueda aparecer en mi puerta.

El silencio inundaba la sala. Kou jamás la había visto llorar en la empresa. Su voz rota había dejado un vacío en su pecho y un nudo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo. Podía ver el terror oculto en su mirada. Él no iba a hacerlo para su beneficio, lo haría por ella. Sus motivos habían sido egoístas y se estaba aprovechando de ello. Asco y vergüenza era lo que se tenía.

—Solo quiero sentirme segura. —Agregó extendiendo una mano sobre el escritorio, la cual Bo tomó sin dudarlo. Vivir cerca o en un edificio lujoso era solo un extra. Aquella mujer le confiaba sus horas de sueño y miedos más oscuros.

Había procedido a explicarle cuales serían las normas se apresuró a tomar sus cosas.

—Es mejor que veas donde estarías viviendo. — Mei siempre le sonreía. Pero Kou sintió nauseas. Enterraría sus sentimientos y motivos para siempre. Era una relación de trabajo. Nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the sixth call she rejected. Mei had answered another three but it was only him saying her name in what he had identified as a bar. Mei rarely worried for him, but at that moment she couldn’t identify whether she should go looking for him or not. On the seventh she waited before bringing the device to her ear.

 

“Akaashi, for God's sake, this number I gave you is for emergencies.”

 

“Mei-chan ...” He had repeated for the third time, dragging the vowels. A struggle flooded the line and a nervous giggle was heard again. "I'm sorry, boss. He wanted to tell you that he admires you a lot but he’s drunk.

 

A muffled whining and an " _I'm not_ " was heard in the background.

 

“Thanks?” She answered too confused. Mei could bet that Bokuto would be the one who would call her drunk. "Take care of both of you, you're too important for me.”

 

She added with a small smirk on her face. Her night had become less dark.

 

“Rest, boss. Happy moving." His bodyguard said goodbye in a soft voice and could swear that on the other side of the line he was smiling that way.

 

Mei took her eyes off her computer screen, which showed a recent video from the track team and tried not to smile but it was impossible. Akaashi never lost his calm with her present. She laughed thinking what it would be like to go out with them. She was sure that she would end up as the designated driver. A specific tone interrupted her, instantly forgetting even what she had thought.

 

"Hayashi-san," he said. "The Hunter is making strong alliances.”

 

The woman automatically thought of that man. The differences were clear. The new always attracts. She grunted thinking of a way to innovate but only old ideas came to her head.

 

"He's playing dirty; he's going to break them." Irritated at the thought of what the illegal hormones could do to the athletes, her blood boiled. "I'll have to infiltrate the judges this time."

 

“Do not lose sight of it, the rookies don’t know it. You have to break the chain.” Added reviewing the list of mails that she still had to check. “There is always a way to find the provider. If you give with them, offer triple to make it disappear. If he refuses, you know what to do.”

 

“It's always a pleasure to work with you, Eagle.”

 

"Always impeccable, Iwaizumi." Congratulated remembering that she should give him a raise. "The Hummingbirds came back, be careful, yes?”

 

After cutting the call, sighed thinking why it was that the groups that wanted to destroy her company had been determined to choose names of birds. She had gotten rid of The Crows who had sabotaged the last Olympic Games, The Vultures always turned her around expecting a mistake and finally the most difficult group she had faced, The Sparrows. Despite the name of the helpless animal that haunted her daily life, had been very complicated people.

 

It's not that the athletes were her property, but she took care of them as human beings that they were. Capable of sabotaging competitions, tournaments and scores. They had no employer, they simply did it. They had fucked not only great athletes, but also newcomers. Even when the tournaments were held in secondary schools, her company takes care of the children. His company had grown and expanded so much that even each country began to work with it.

 

A bitter laugh flooded the living room. It was a shame that she had to move and pay for extra security for him. How could they say that she was the guardian if she trembled at the mere thought that he could touch her again? She was not strong, Mei was as weak as a plant. Unable to avoid or act on their attacks.

 

She denied once more. He just had to learn to defend herself, it was what they told in confidence. She could try it one more time.

 

 

 

Bo was having breakfast when he received the new address and after looking at the map he buried his head in the cushion. Maybe if he had responded when it was his turn, he would now be living in one of the buildings he loved. Mirrored, bright and with an exclusive restaurant on the top floor.

 

Daiki looked at him from the door sill.

 

“If you say maybe she’d change her mind.” Said very against that decision.

 

He was sure that if that hairy ball opened his mouth she would do anything to keep him close and he detested it. He couldn’t tolerate how money corrupted everything and everyone. Even his father's idiot had ruined them by one more bill to bet. His mother had paid for it in a hospital and Kou, fresh out of high school, had promised he would not. That he wouldn’t sell his soul to the devil. However the hopeful look of his brother hit him hard.

 

Daiki had already sold his. He wished with all his strength that he was happy, that he could fulfill his dream. After five years he had got a steady job, he had trusted enough to love again and each day was closer to fulfilling his goal as a teacher. If he stopped paying the expensive rent, maybe he could pay for his education as he had planned from the beginning. Maybe he would no longer be a burden to his brother.

 

He remembered how shattered he had been when he had been fired for no apparent reason or paying him a penny. Daiki had even left the club temporarily to look for a job and how Kou had become enraged when he found out. He had gone to look for him and had spoken personally with his boss. Daiki had never seen him as furious as he was back then. His golden eyes, he had looked at him with such disappointment that he feared he would not win back his confidence.

 

“I'm sure, besides it's not like we're going to live together.” He shrugged his shoulders adjusting his tie while letting him fantasize about it. “I wouldn’t tolerate seeing you with that stupid face all the time with her near.”

 

He imitated an arcade, earning a foolish laugh on his part.

 

"Besides, you couldn’t do experiments with Konoha and Kuroo anymore." He added watching him think seriously about it. "You can always argue with what you can teach her to defend herself, if you want to see her.

 

He jumped out of place, patting her on the shoulder, as if it were the brightest idea.

 

“You are the best, Daiki.” He flattered again releasing his infamous laugh, infecting him.

 

“I didn’t forgive you for throwing up my shoes.”He let him know very seriously, while the other stopped on his tracks hard, turning to see him again with his famous puppy look. He restrained his desire to smile the way he wanted. He ignored his face hard, disappearing from the room in search of his snow coat.

 

“I took you.” He offered getting ready quickly. The neatly stretched black suit fell elegantly over his shoulders.

 

Daiki wondered when it was that he had put aside his wild side to become an office monkey. He sighed remembering the mess he still had in his room and recognized that it was because he was paid to look impeccable and intimidating. He stopped the older one when he was getting his shoes to adjust his tie and they both left with an extra coat to the parking lot.

 

 

 

"Mei-chan!" His shrill voice drew her from her thoughts. "They will not let me through.”

 

She could hear him complain to the security guard and smiled at the phone without realizing it and took a scarf and her coat.

 

“Then I'll talk to them, now wait for me outside.” He answered by listening to him sigh on the other side of the line.

 

Since she had hired him, Bokuto had always been punctual and had improved his appearance remarkably. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his pants and he raised an eyebrow when he argued with one of the guards of that shift. His face seemed to light up when he saw her and came over gesturing too much, as he always did when he was fighting with someone.

 

“Boss, explain that I'm also here to protect you.” He had asked while they stopped him halfway. She nodded and both guards let him through. “I'm from your team.”

 

He still had a frown when he got into the car. As always in the back seat, a tupper waited for her with some breakfast and the talk that followed was extremely banal. He told her about Akaashi and his brother. In return she told him about her journey of traveling between boxes in the back of a truck. He always made her laugh with his comments.

 

As soon as Akaashi saw her enter the company, she bowed nervously and she dismissed it with a chuckle. He was in a good mood and there was nothing that would ruin it, unaware of the surprised looks of the other employees.

 

Mei took a seat in her office and automatically started with her daily agenda. Everything seemed to flow differently that day. She supposed it was because she had finally been able to sleep for more than three hours in a row. Even Mogami had returned with excellent news.

 

“Today you can retire sooner.” She had said as soon as she had a free moment at noon. “I want your reports at five in the afternoon and your complete work. If so, they may be withdrawn.

 

Confused Hinata saw the pylon of leaves he had to solve, complaining loudly. Maybe Christmas made people happy. He wanted to see Tobio in colorful and embarrassing pullover with his family. An idea came to mind.

 

 

 

“A Christmas party?” She repeated, avoiding his eyes. Those dark orbs would convince her even to throw herself on the last floor with that look.

 

Hinata after months of calling her by her given name, had formally addressed herself by her last name. She could not turn a blind eye to the report he had given her either. It benefited the company and could see athletes face to face. They could donate the money raised to the schools and even put together an educational program regarding sports. She raised an eyebrow assessing the possibilities.

 

“You will be the coordinator, then.” She finally agreed to meet his eyes. His face paled for a few moments before he answered firmly that he would. “Mogami can help you with the guests. I want it to be public, the purpose is very well explained. Thanks, Hinata.

 

The redhead was shaking although she did not know if it was because of nerves or because he really wanted to do it. Mei gave him a smile to then clear doubts about it. The duration and even if the employees could attend to what she very confused responded by interlacing her hands on the desk.

 

“They are more than welcome.” She nodded without understanding very well the reason for his question. She wasn’t a tyrant, right?

 

Hinata took it as the end of their conversation, so Mei had to put her questions aside once more. There was no confidence enough. There was a huge mural between them and she didn’t want to pass it nor would she. Mei just wanted it to be just a wall, but that implied that they would also know enough. He frowned, doing the papers aside. She refused to let them pass.

 

Bokuto took Hinata's place in front of her. His relaxed posture reminded her of the one he had with others. Maybe he did know her enough to cross that wall. She shuddered remembering the times she had let it cross. Her gaze hardened in front of the man who had ceased to be an employee to be a threat to his private life from the moment zero. Tense looked around the room, Akaashi had left hours ago. Struggling to hear him explain his report, she kept his face expressionless.

 

 

“I would like to accept your proposal, Hayashi-san.” Kou had finished with a knot in my stomach. He had practiced those words in his head all day. His hands trembled so he had to hide them in his lap. He looked hopefully her calm gaze but to each eternal second that passed the doubts grew. He had said everything he believed enough. He had given her reasons not to doubt him. It was the ideal day. There were no mistakes and she seemed in the mood.

 

However, the look he received made his hair stand on his neck. He could feel the cold sweat of fear of rejection down his back and hoped that it would not show on his face. He swallowed hard, waiting for an answer that did not come. Maybe it was that he didn’t listen. If she had already answered and was being foolish in front of his boss? His accelerated breathing stopped. He felt how the weight of each syllable sank him more and more, reminding him of his place.

 

“I would like to be able to delete that proposal.” He started with a distance that Kou started to hate. A sad smile broke through her lips. He recognized all his mistakes and the insecurities grew moment to moment like a monster that he believed he wouldn’t win. “I'm afraid you were hired with a purpose and a reality that I did not expect to be fulfilled.”

 

Suddenly his mind clouded with memories, forced him to look away from her arms where, hidden by a shirt and jacket, were old and recent cuts. Her cut over the eyebrow seemed to shine in the dim afternoon light. Her dark circles covered with makeup made her look even worse. Bo wanted to forget it but the constant reminder was there.

 

“You never asked but you know a lot about it. The truth is that I am terrified that Ren may appear at my door again”

 

Silence flooded the room. Kou had never seen her cry in the company. Her broken voice had left a void in his chest and a knot that threatened to hang him. He could see the terror hidden in her gaze. He was not going to do it for his benefit; he would do it for her. His motives had been selfish and he was taking advantage of it. Disgust and shame was what he had.

 

“I just want to feel safe” She reached out, extending a hand on the desk, which Bo took without hesitation. Living near or in a luxurious building was just an extra. That woman confided her hours of sleep and darker fears.

 

She had proceeded to explain what the rules would be, he hurriedly took his things.

 

“It is better that you see where you would be living.” Mei always smiled at him. But Kou felt nauseous. He would bury his feelings and motives forever. It was a working relationship, nothing else.


	13. La única opinión que importa.

Sin embargo allí estaba, una semana más tarde después de un atareado fin de semana, solo en su habitación sin poder dormir. Le era imposible con el sonido incesante del teclado. El mismo video desde hacía dos horas se reproducía casi sin sonido. Bo se fijó en su pijama. El estampado de pizzas en su pantalón estaba desgastado y casi no podía ver las letras de su remera. Tal vez era hora de cambiarlo.

Su jefa estaba en el sofá con una manta cubriéndole los hombros y la computadora entre sus piernas. La mirada cansada, acompañada de unos anteojos, se fijó en él. Automáticamente sintió que debía esconderse.

—Lo lamento. —Le dijo ni bien lo vio. El cabello atado en un moño despeinado dejaba caer unos mechones sobre su rostro. Kou posó una mano en la cadera. Ya había tenido esta discusión. — Necesito conocerlo mejor, es la nueva estrella. Estará en las redes en menos de una semana. Tengo que adelantarme.

—A la cama. —La cortó Kou, mirándola desde arriba. Extendió una mano recibiendo la computadora casi al instante. Un gruñido seguido de varias quejas en voz baja lo acompañaron a lo largo del pasillo. —Las horas de sueño son importantes.

Se había cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez a los dos rebeldes del sueño con los que vivía. Daiki era nocturno al igual que ella. Ambos podían días sin dormir. Lo entendía de Daiki puesto que era más joven y por desgracia su familia cargaba con el gen de la hiperactividad. Mei había tenido aquella rutina desde hacía años y comprendía su obsesión pero no era sano para nadie.

—Verás que de a poco recuperaras el sueño. —Susurró en respuesta a las quejas. —Es por tu salud.

Ella lo imitó con voz aguda para luego hacerle una mueca. Kou sonrió ampliamente mientras sacudía su cabello.

—A la cama.

 

Mei se dedicó a preparar su ropa para el otro día quejándose de su decisión. Era cierto lo que decía, desde luego pero tenía que hacerlo. Si volvía a suceder algo similar como con Hinata, no se lo perdonaría.

Su habitación aun era extraña para ella. Mucho más pequeña que la anterior pero sin los recuerdos. Los malos tapaban los buenos, pero estaba segura que construiría nuevos. Sonrió colgando la percha. Amaba ese conjunto, su color favorito era la mejor forma de empezar la semana. Luego tendría unas breves vacaciones y comenzaría un nuevo año.

 

Irritado tomó asiento frente a su desayuno. Odiaba escucharlo cantar. Desafinaba como el mejor y para rematar ella siempre reía con él. O al menos así era desde el sábado. Comió en silencio el ligero desayuno encontrándose con sus intimidantes ojos oscuros. Eran peores que los de su entrenador y ni hablar de los del director. Ellos eran meros imitadores. Mei Hayashi lo hacía temblar con una simple mirada. La cual siempre parecía estudiarlo.

— ¿Han mejorado con la semana que organicé? —Daiki sorprendido de encontrar curiosidad en sus palabras se limitó a asentir.

No quería admitirlo pero las otras escuelas habían hecho del equipo de karate uno mínimamente presentable. Si todo seguía su curso en su tercer año podrían competir contra los mejores de Tokio. El torneo nacional era algo más realista con ese tipo de entrenamientos. Solo le faltaba experiencia. Para su suerte Kou lo explicó y respondió todo. De verdad que no entendía como él podía hablar tanto a esa hora.

Tampoco admitiría que le gustaba ver a su hermano como un hermano normal. Tampoco es que lo fuese pero era lo más cercano que podía ser. Había pasado una semana desde la mudanza y se acercaba fin de año. Navidad se acercaba rápidamente y tal vez podría festejar normalmente.

Aun intentaba acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de su nuevo hogar, el hecho de que ya no tendría que tomarse un tren a la escuela si no que lo llevaban hasta allí. Como un niño rico. Lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo no podía negar que era cómodo.

Desde el asiento de atrás, dejaba que la pareja de idiotas se hicieran chistes absurdos. No le gustaba ni un pelo. Prácticamente vivía a costa de una niña rica. Arrugó la nariz pensando cuanto le faltaba para terminar la escuela y poder trabajar.

Daiki no era ingenuo, sabía que podían pasar años para conseguir un trabajo que lo dejara ser independiente. Lo había visto con su hermano y sin embargo seguían dependiendo del pago de cada mes. Ella por el contrario podría no trabajar el resto de su vida si así quisiese.

Suspiró tras despedirse y dejar que se marcharan para finalmente iniciar su día. No era momento de dejar que la injusticia en el mundo se apoderara de él. Idearía un plan luego.

 

Horas tras hora, los días pasaron y finalmente llegó noche buena. Mei por primera vez en meses, solo era una invitada. Hinata no solo no le había pedido ayuda si no que por lo que sabía había hecho un magnífico trabajo.

Evaluó su maquillaje frente al espejo. Las quejas podía escucharlas de hacía rato, por lo que salió de su cuarto, encontrándose a su guardaespaldas luchando con el corbatín. Sus manos dándose por vencidas, tiraron del nudo dejando un moño espantoso. La morena sonrió de lado ofreciéndole su ayuda.

—¡Mei-chan! —Lloriqueó intentando deshacer el nudo. — ¡Perdí mi honor!

Koutarou era el único que podía reaccionar se aquella forma frente a un mal nudo. Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. Tras prueba y error había llegado a la conclusión que era imposible convencerlo como a una persona normal, por lo que limitó a guiarlo a una conversación que si pudiera manejar.

—Puedes recuperarlo, Bo. —Aseguró imitando a un personaje de una serie que había visto. —Te daré el secreto ancestral de los dioses del Olimpo.

Daiki la miraba raro desde la cocina, disgustado si tenía que ponerle título. Mei sintió como el calor crecía en sus mejillas a lo que se centró el proseguir a su explicación. Se dedicó a deshacer el nudo relatando una lucha entre el dragón y el caballero. A diferencia de su hermano, Bo la miraba con atención e incluso parecía inmerso en la historia.

—El dragón perdonó al caballero, —prosiguió, — y ambos pudieron convivir en armonía.

Finalizó acomodando el moño en su cuello. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a lo que él sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano libre, dejando un beso en el dorso.

—No sabría como agradecerle, Mei-sama.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada dorada tenía aquella intensidad que solo había visto en videos de cuando aún jugaba. Su proximidad la dejaba sin aire a su vez que su boca la invitaba a besarlo.

—Son asquerosos, dios santo. —Interrumpió Daiki, dejándola a la deriva.

Mei se recompuso apartándose, sintiendo su cara hervir. Se excusó con una risita estúpida y huyó nuevamente a su cuarto. Tras cerrar la puerta se llevó ambas manos a la cara totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

¡Lo habría besado! Pero ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? Negó una y otra vez. Se negaba desarrollar aún más aquella situación. Conocía a los de su tipo. Actuaban inocentes y después le romperían el corazón. De todas formas no quería besarlo ni lo haría jamás. Bokuto Koutarou era su empleado y lo que había pasado había sido una broma en la que no volvería a caer.

Mientras tanto, Kou le dio una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Gruñó a lo que rápidamente Daiki lo contradijo.

—Es tu jefa, Kou. —Dijo cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez. — Estás jugando con fuego. Deberías olvidarte de ella. No lo sé, conseguir otra persona que te atraiga.

—Ya lo sé. —Había dicho dándole la espalda.

—No. —Argumentó el pequeño que parecía furioso. — ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te despida?

Kou lo miró sobre el hombro. No habría querido pensar en ello.

—Cuando tu contrato finalice y ella no lo renueve, ¿Qué harás? —Exigió señalándolo vagamente. — Cuando Himura Ren te deje postrado en un hospital, ¿Ella te va a defender?

Una risa amarga inundó la sala.

—Te va a descartar porque ya no cumplirás tu uso. —Prosiguió. — Para ella no eres más que un empleado.

 

Kou sintió como su pequeña fantasía se rompía con cada palabra. Su esperanza rota en millones de pedacitos. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. Tragó con fuerza el nudo que la decepción había atado e intentó deshacerse del agarre del monstruo de la inseguridad.

—No la conoces. —Respondió sin mirarlo, reacomodando la chaqueta del traje, la cual parecía haber triplicado su peso. — Tal vez sea un empleado pero no soy una carga.

Su voz había salido con una tranquilidad que incluso a él lo alertaba. Tras solo recibir el silencio como respuesta, finalmente se giró para mirarlo. Daiki pareció estremecerse bajo el peso de su mirada.

—Himura Ren puede besarme los pies, no voy a dejar que me gane.

Mei solo alcanzó a escuchar el final la discusión. Por una parte agradecía la confianza que se tenía pero conocía a su ex pareja lo suficiente como para saber que no había nadie que pudiera ganarle. Temió por la salud de su guardaespaldas y le rezó a los dioses para que jamás tuvieran que encontrarse.


	14. The Only Judgment That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love edgy teenagers :)

However there he was, a week later after a busy weekend, alone in his room unable to sleep. It was impossible with the incessant sound of the keyboard. The same video from two hours ago played almost without sound. Bo noticed his pajamas. The print of pizzas on his trousers was worn and he could hardly see the letters on his shirt. Maybe it was time to change it.

 

Her boss was on the couch with a blanket covering her shoulders and the computer between her legs. The tired look, accompanied by glasses, noticed him. Automatically she felt she should hide.

 

“Sorry.” She said as soon as she saw him. Her hair tied in a disheveled bun let loose strands on her face. Kou put a hand on his hip. He had already had this discussion. “I need to know him better, he's the new star. He will be in the networks in less than a week. I have to get ahead.”

 

“Go to bed.” Kou cut her, watching her from above. He extended a hand receiving the computer almost instantly. A grunt followed by several complaints in a low voice accompanied him along the corridor. “The hours of sleep are important.”

 

He had grown tired of repeating the same thing over and over again to the two rebels of the dream he lived with. Daiki was nocturnal like her. Both could go days without sleep. He understood it from Daiki since he was younger and unfortunately his family carried the gene for hyperactivity. Mei had had that routine for years and understood his obsession but it was not healthy for anyone.

 

“You will see that little by little you will recover the dream.” He whispered in response to the complaints. “It's for your health.”

 

She imitated him with a high voice and then made a face at him. Kou grinned widely as he shook her hair.

 

“Go to bed.”

 

 

 

Mei devoted herself to preparing her clothes for the other day complaining about her decision. It was true what he said, of course, but she had to. If something similar happened again with Hinata, She wouldn’t forgive herself.

 

His room was still strange to her. Much smaller than the previous one but without the memories. The bad ones covered the good ones, but she was sure that she would build new ones. She smiled hanging the hanger. Mei loved that set, your favorite color was the best way to start the week. Then she would have a short vacation and start a new year.

 

 

 

Irritated he took a seat in front of his breakfast. He hated to hear him sing. Desafined as the best and to top it off she always laughed with him. Or at least it was since Saturday. He ate in silence the light breakfast meeting her intimidating dark eyes. They were worse than those of his coach and not to mention those of the director. They were mere imitators. Mei Hayashi made him tremble with a simple look. Which always seemed to study him.

 

“Have you improved with the week I organized?” Daiki surprised to find curiosity in his words just nodded.

 

He didn’t want to admit it but the other schools had made the karate team a minimally presentable one. If everything went its course in their third year they could compete against the best in Tokyo. The national tournament was something more realistic with that kind of training. They just lacked experience. To his luck Kou explained it and answered everything. He really didn’t understand how he could talk so much at that time.

 

Nor would he admit that he liked to see his brother as a normal brother. Neither was it but it was as close as it could be. A week had passed since the move and it was approaching the end of the year. Christmas was fast approaching and maybe he could celebrate normally.

 

He was still trying to get used to the immensity of his new home, the fact that he would no longer have to take a train to school but take him there. Like a rich kid. He hated it from the depths of his being. However, he couldn’t deny that it was comfortable.

 

From the back seat, he let the pair of idiots make silly jokes. He did not like it a single bit. He practically lived at the expense of a rich girl. He wrinkled his nose thinking how much he needed to finish school and work.

 

Daiki wasn’t naive; he knew that it could take years to get a job that would let him be independent. He had seen him with his brother and yet they were still depending on the payment each month. She on the other hand could not work the rest of her life if she wanted to.

 

He sighed after saying goodbye and letting them leave to finally start their day. It was not time to let injustice in the world take over him. He would devise a plan later.

 

 

 

Hours after hour, the days passed and finally Christmas Eve arrived. Mei for the first time in months was just a guest. Hinata not only had not asked for help but for what she knew she had done a great job.

 

She evaluated his makeup in front of the mirror. The complaints could hear them for a while, so she left her room, finding her bodyguard struggling with the bowtie. His hands giving up pulled the knot leaving a frightful bun. The brunette smiled sideways offering her help.

 

“Mei-chan!” He whimpered, trying to undo the knot. “I lost my honor!”

 

Koutarou was the only one who could react to that way for a bad knot. A smile tugged at her lips. After trial and error she had come to the conclusion that it was impossible to convince him as a normal person, so she guided him to a conversation that she could handle.

 

“You can get it back, Bo.” She assured imitating a character of a series that she had seen. “I’ll give you the ancestral secret of the gods of Olympus.”

 

Daiki looked at her strangely from the kitchen, disgusted if he had to title her. Mei felt the heat grow on her cheeks as she focused on continuing her explanation. She dedicated herself to undoing the knot by relating a fight between the dragon and the knight. Unlike her brother, Bo looked at her closely and even seemed immersed in the story.

 

"The dragon forgave the knight," she continued, "and both could live in harmony.”

 

She ended up arranging the bow on his neck, patted his shoulder to which he grinned widely and took her free hand, leaving a kiss on the back.

 

"I would not know how to thank you, Mei-sama.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment she was speechless. His golden gaze had that intensity that had only seen in videos of when he was still playing. His proximity left her without air at the same time that his mouth invited her to kiss him.

 

“You’re so disgusting, god.” Daiki interrupted, leaving her adrift.

 

Mei composed herself moving away, feeling her face boil. She excused herself with a stupid giggle and fled back to her room. After closing the door she brought both hands to her face totally lost in her thoughts.

 

She would have kissed him! But did she really want to? She denied again and again. Mei refused to further develop that situation. She knew his kind. They acted innocent and then they would break her heart. Anyway, she didn’t want to kiss him like ever. Bokuto Koutarou was her employee and what had happened had been a joke in which she would not fall again.

 

Meanwhile, Kou gave his brother an accusing look.

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” He grunted at how quickly Daiki contradicted him.

 

“It's your boss, Kou. “ He said tired of repeating it over and over again. “You are playing with fire. You should forget about her. I don’t know, get another person to like you.

 

“I already know.”  He had said turning his back on his brother.

 

“You don’t.”The little boy who looked furious said. “What are you going to do when she fire you?”

 

Kou looked at him over his shoulder. He didn’t wanted to think about it.

 

“When your contract ends and she doesn’t renew it, what would you do?” He demanded, pointing him vaguely. “ When Himura Ren leaves you prostrate in a hospital, will she defend you?”

 

A bitter laugh filled the room.

 

“She’ll fucking discard you because you will not fulfill your use.” He went on. “For her, you're just an employee.”

 

 

 

Kou felt how his little fantasy broke with each word. His hope broken into millions of bits. His eyes burned with tears that he refused to let go. He swallowed hard the knot that disappointment had tied and tried to get rid of the insecurity monster's grip.

 

“You don’t know her the way I do,” he answered without looking at him, rearranging the suit jacket, which seemed to have tripled his weight. “Maybe I'm an employee but I'm _not_ a burden.”

 

His voice had come out with a tranquility that even alerted him. After only receiving silence in response, he finally turned to look at him. Daiki seemed to shudder under the weight of his gaze.

 

“Himura Ren can kiss my ass; I will not let him win.”

 

Mei only listened to the end of the discussion. On the one hand she was grateful for the trust he had but knew her ex-partner enough to know that there was no one who could beat him. She feared for the health of his bodyguard and prayed to the gods so they never had to meet.


	15. El Festival De Navidad

Uno de los pocos lugares techados en los que cabía el festival que Hinata había organizado era el gran gimnasio deportivo de Tokio, ocupado solo para grandes eventos. Gracias al equipo de marketing había tenido un gran alcance, por lo que se les dificultó la llegada. Mei agradecía haber elegido las botas ya que no soportaría el frio ni con alcohol. La nieve había sido apartada con cuidado en la entrada y una cola de las de doscientas personas esperaba con ansias el abrir de las puertas.

Mei avanzó con seguridad entre los guardias y buscó a Hinata entre los puestos de comida. El pelirrojo vestía traje, una camisa verde y un moño rojo. Cuestionó con la mirada aquella combinación pero se dio por vencida al verlo sonreír. Hablaba animadamente con Akaashi quien sonreía suavemente.

Desde que Akaashi se había presentado en la oficina, había querido descifrarlo. Tanto su expresión como su lenguaje corporal revelaban muy poco.

—¡Keiji! —Saludó su guardaespaldas apresurándose a comer el bocadillo que les habían ofrecido.

Hinata la saludó con la misma emoción y tras saludos cordiales finalmente los deportistas comenzaron a llegar. Mei paseó entre las personas con una copa en la mano. Reconoció a la mayoría. Era extraño, pensó. Recordaba los deportes que realizaban, sus apellidos y con suerte si solían llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Las posiciones en las que jugaban o el puesto en el que había finalizado el último torneo. Solía veía números en vez de personalidades.

Terminó su bebida haciéndola a un lado cuando la llamaron. Recordaba aquella persona retorcida que la había convencido de cenar alguna que otra vez. Su cabello, usualmente peinado a la perfección, se encontraba algo revuelto y sus ojos chocolates enmarcados por unos lentes. Mei, preparada para enfrentar a cualquiera, ya tenía su armadura puesta. Con una sonrisa amable respondió permitiendo que se acercara. A su lado Iwaizumi vestía tan elegantemente como él.

—Por fin nos vemos en persona. —Comentó estrechando su mano al moreno quién fruncía el ceño. —Me alegra que se hayan hecho el espacio para asistir.

Como el director de una orquesta se dicaba a interpretar e inclinar la conversación hacia los demás. Sin embargo siempre había improvistos.

—¡Mei-chan! —Su voz fuerte parecía silenciar otras conversaciones a su alrededor aunque su guardaespaldas parecía no notarlo. —¡Es Ushijima!

Con una gran e inocente sonrisa, traía por el brazo a uno de los mejores jugadores de su generación, quién estoico la saludó inclinando la cabeza. Sin embargo su mirada olvida se cruzó con la de Oikawa, pareció iluminarse.

—No puedo creer que hayas invitado a Ushiwaka, Mei-chan. —Bufó el modelo indignado.

Mei en silencio dejó que Bo contara uno de sus partidos favoritos con Ushijima. Había escuchado aquella anécdota hacia meses por lo que se limitó a admirar como su boca se movía, como se formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mentón pero sobretodo como sus ojos brillaban. Eran pequeños instantes en lo que realmente podía hacerlo, puesto que parecían grabarse en su memoria.

—¿Mei-chan? —Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño rompiendo la burbuja personal que había creado. La morena podía sentir como nuevamente perdía aquella batalla y se perdía en él. Podía ver como su boca se movía pero no podía escucharlo, ¿o era que no escuchaba nada? Sentía como su boca se resecaba y como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Bo rodeó sus hombros con un brazo apresurándose a separarla del grupo de personas y pasando por el guardaropas, tomó su abrigo. Una vez fuera ambos recorrieron lo suficiente como para quedarse solos.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó con los nervios revolviéndole el estómago. Escondió sus manos en el abrigo evitando su mirada.

Bo le tomó el mentón suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa tironeando de sus labios habló.

—Sé lo que nos pasa, Mei. —Comenzó como si fuera un secreto, con un tono tan bajo y tan sutil. —No puedo ser único que lo siente, ¿Verdad?

Por un impulso tuvo la necesidad de volver a verle la boca sin embargo lo apartó, apoyando una mano en su pecho. Sus manso abandonaron su rostro a lo que Mei tomó aire, agradecida.

 **—** Me haces querer hacer cosas que no puedo hacer. —Kou dijo sin moverse. La nieve caía entre ellos marcando el paso del tiempo. Ella aún en silencio lo miraba sin poder creérselo. Podía ver como el color crecía en sus mejillas. Su cabello arreglado adornaba su rostro avergonzado. Tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos en un intento de controlar su impulso de idiotez. Sabía que si hacía algo de más todo se iría al infierno. —No puedo pretender que no eres lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida.

Sintió pasos a su espalda y una risita por lo que se quedó silencio a la espera de una respuesta que no quería escuchar. Vio como su pequeña boca se abría para contestarle a lo que alzó una mano, enseñándole la palma.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme. —Interrumpió notando como enarcaba ambas cejas. —Solo quería que lo supieras para no quedar como un idiota todo el tiempo.

—No eres…—Comenzó Mei apresurándose a seguirlo de nuevo al festival. Sus piernas con cada paso cosquilleaban cada vez más. Su mano temblorosa alcanzó su manga. — Déjame darte una respuesta.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? — Un hombre mayor interrumpió a lo que Mei se giró para encontrarse con él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el miedo congeló sus movimientos. Su cerebro incapaz de forzarla a responder procesaba todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Ren la miraba con una escalofriante sonrisa.

—Por fin das la cara. —Koutarou tomó aire posicionándose entre ella y su ex pareja. Mei tomó su mano, apretándola. Incluso él podía sentir el miedo que trasmitía. Devolvió su apretón dedicándole una sonrisita tranquilizadora a pesar de que su corazón latía con locura en su pecho.

— ¿Así que eres tú? —Respondió altivo señalándolo como si fuese un inútil pedazo de cartón. —Podrías haber elegido mejor, Mei. ¿No te das cuenta que él no es más quien solía ser?

—Ya no está entre los mejores jugadores y es tu culpa.

Bo suspiró evitando su mirada. Si creía saber cómo jugaría, sus estrategias se derrumbaban con cada palabra. Él atacaba directo a cada debilidad usando su relación para hundirlos cada vez más. Se armó de valor ignorando como aquel monstruo, que había llamado inseguridad, crecía. Lidiaría con él en otro momento.

—¿Alguien te preguntó? —Inquirió simulando aburrimiento. Algo había aprendido de todos sus años de inocencia. — Digo, tu opinión es de lo más estúpida que he escuchado en los últimos diez años. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Bo estaba irritado. No sólo había arruinado su ya estúpida confesión si no que la empeoraba cada vez más. Se había encargado de ayudarla a recomponer su autoestima para que él la destruyera con su palabrerío. La morena a su lado había comenzado a llorar algo que enojó aún más al guardaespaldas.

—Él no tiene porqué ser tu víctima. Tu problema es conmigo. —Había dicho ella con una voz tan débil que Bo dudó que Ren la escuchara.

—Mei, querida, amo cuando me respondes así. —Sus palabras cargadas de burla le hervían la sangre.

—¡Déjame en paz! — Chilló entre sollozos. Bo como el espectador que siempre había sido, se limitó a ayudarla. —¿Qué quieres, dinero, acciones, un avión? Pide lo que quieras sólo quiero que desaparezcas.

Ren rió. De una forma que Bo no esperaba. ¿Qué clase de persona podía disfrutar con la salud mental de la otra persona? Solo un psicópata.

—Vuelve a ser mía, Mei. —Pidió extendiendo una mano que Kou golpeó sin pensárselo dos veces. —Estoy hablando con ella, cabeza de naipe, desaparece.

Kou esperaba que lo golpeara de alguna forma pero no en la rodilla. Soltó un gritito de dolor para luego pedirle a la morena que corriera a buscar a Akaashi que él sabría qué hacer. Ren por reflejo se apresuró a detenerla pero recibió un golpe en la mandíbula que Bo disfrutó tanto como duró.

—Vas a tener que acabar conmigo primero. — Dijo intentando predecir sus movimientos en plena oscuridad.


	16. The Cristmas Festival.

One of the few roofed places where the festival that Hinata had organized was fit was the great sports gym in Tokyo, occupied only for large events. Thanks to the marketing team, it had a great reach, making it difficult for them to arrive. Mei was grateful to have chosen the boots since she could not stand the cold or with alcohol. The snow had been carefully removed at the entrance and a queue of two hundred people looked forward to opening the doors.

Mei advanced safely among the guards and searched for Hinata among the food stalls. The redhead wore a suit, a green shirt and a red bow. She questioned that combination but gave up on seeing him smile. He talked animatedly with Akaashi who smiled softly.

Since Akaashi had shown up at the office, she had wanted to decipher him. Both his expression and body language revealed very little.

"Keiji!" greeted his bodyguard hurrying to eat the sandwich they had been offered.

Hinata greeted her with the same emotion and after cordial greetings finally the athletes began to arrive. Mei walked among the people with a drink in her hand. She recognized the majority. It was strange, she thought. She remembered the sports they played, their last names and hopefully if they used to get along with their peers. The positions in which they played or the position in which the last tournament had ended. She used to see numbers instead of personalities.

She finished her drink by setting it aside when they called her. She remembered that twisted person who had convinced her to have dinner once in a while. His hair, usually combed to perfection, was somewhat messy and his chocolate eyes framed by glasses. Mei, ready to face anyone, already had her armor on. With a kind smile he responded allowing him to approach. Beside him Iwaizumi dressed as elegantly as he.

"Finally see you in person." She commented, shaking his hand to the brunette who was frowning. "I'm glad you made the time to attend."

As the conductor of an orchestra was dedicated to interpret and tip the conversation towards others. However, there were always improvises.

"Mei-chan!" His loud voice seemed to silence other conversations around him although her bodyguard seemed not to notice. "It's Ushijima!"

With a great and innocent smile, he brought one of the best players of his generation by the arm, whom smiply bowed his head. However when his eyes met Oikawa's, he seemed to light up.

"I can't believe you invited Ushiwaka, Mei-chan." The indignant model struggled.

Mei silently let Bo tell one of his favorite games with Ushijima. She had heard that anecdote months ago so she simply admired how his mouth moved, how a small dimple formed in his chin but especially as his eyes shone. They were small moments in where she could really do, since they seemed to be recorded in her memory.

"Mei-chan?" He asked, frowning breaking the personal bubble she had created. The brunette could feel how she lost that battle again and lost herself in it. She could see his mouth move but couldn't hear it, or did she not hear anything? She felt her mouth drying out and her heart racing with every second that passed.

Bo circled her shoulders with one arm hurrying to separate her from the group of people and passing by wardrobe, took their coat. Once outside they both walked enough to be alone.

"Sorry." She apologized nervously, stirring her stomach. Mei hid her hands in her coat avoiding his gaze.

Bo took her chin gently and with a small smile pulling his lips he spoke.

"I know what happens to us, Mei."It started as if it were a secret, with such a low and subtle tone. "I can't be the only one who feels it, right?"

For an impulse she had the need to see his mouth again, but she pushed it away, resting a hand on his chest. His hand left her face to which Mei took a breath, grateful.

"You make me want to do things I can't do." Kou said without moving. The snow fell between them marking the passage of time. She still silently looked at him without being able to believe it. He could see the color growing on her cheeks. Her neat hair adorned her embarrassed face. His hands were hidden in his pockets in an attempt to control his momentum of idiocy. He knew that if he did something else, everything would go to hell. "I can't pretend you're not the best thing that happened to me in my life."

He felt footsteps behind him and a giggle so he was silent waiting for an answer he didn't want to hear. He saw her small mouth open to answer, so he raised a hand, showing her his palm.

"I know what you are going to tell me." He interrupted noticing how she raised both eyebrows. "I just wanted you to know so I wouldn't look like an idiot all the time."

"You are not an… ”Mei began, hurrying to follow him back to the festival. Her legs with each step tickled more and more. Her trembling hand reached his sleeve. "Let me give you an answer."

"Everthing alright?" An older man interrupted what Mei turned to meet him.

A chill ran down her back and fear froze her movements. Her brain unable to force her to respond processed everything that had happened in the last minutes. Ren looked at her with a chilling smile.

"Finally you face me." Koutarou took a breath, positioning himself between her and her ex-partner. Mei took his hand, squeezing it. Even he could feel the fear she transmitted. He returned her grip giving him a reassuring smile even though his heart was beating madly in his chest.

"So it's you?" He replied haughtily, pointing at it as if it were a useless piece of cardboard. "You could have chosen better, Mei. Don't you realize that he is no longer who he used to be?"

"He is no longer among the best players and it's your fault."

Bo sighed avoiding his gaze. If he thought he knew how to play, his strategies collapsed with every word. He directly attacked each weakness using their relationship to sink them more and more. He armed himself with courage ignoring how that monster, which he had called insecurity, grew. He would deal with him at another time.

"Did someone ask you?" He inquired simulating boredom. Something he had learned from all his years of innocence.  "I mean, your opinion is the stupidest thing I've heard in the last ten years. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Bo was irritated. Not only had he ruined his already stupid confession but it made it worse and worse. He had been in charge of helping her rebuild her self-esteem so that he would destroy her with his talk. The brunette next to him had begun to cry something that angered the bodyguard even more.

"He doesn't have to be your victim. Your problem is with me." She had said in a voice so weak that Bo doubted Ren would listen.

"Mei, my dear, I love when you answer me that way." His teasing words boiled his blood.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed in sobs. Bo as the spectator he had always been, just helped her. "What do you want, money, stocks, a plane? Ask for what you want, I just want you to disappear."

Ren laughed. In a way Bo didn't expect. What kind of person would enjoy at cost of the mental health of the other person? Just a psycho.

"Be mine again, Mei." He asked extending a hand that Kou struck without thinking twice. "I'm talking to her, knucklehead, disappear."

Kou hoped he would hit him somehow but not in the knee. He let out a little cry of pain and then asked the brunette to run to find Akaashi that he would know what to do. Ren reflexively rushed to stop her but received a knock to the jaw that Bo enjoyed as long as it lasted.

"You'll have to kill me first." He said trying to predict his movements in full darkness.


	17. No Me Dejes.

Todo pareció un mal sueño. Ni bien había comenzado había finalizado. Se encontraba perdida, como en una nebulosa en la que simplemente no registraba que era lo que sucedía. Solo tenía algo en mente, y ese era Bokuto. Al pelinegro se sangraba la nariz y su bonito peinado había sido arruinado. Para su suerte, Iwaizumi había desplegado la seguridad con rapidez y la pelea no llegó a gran escala.

Tras haberlos separado, los habían maniatado a ambos. Pero Bo quería deshacerse de las esposas para buscarla a su jefa, quien parecía buscarlo entre el cuerpo policial. La llamó sin obtener respuesta pero rápidamente un policía amenazó con llevárselo a él también.

—¡Eso es lo que no entienden! —Gruñó aún agitado, forzando las esposas que no cedían de ninguna forma. — ¡Él abusa de ella!

Explicaba intentando girarse pero era fuertemente sostenido contra la puerta de la patrulla.

—¡Soy su guardaespaldas! —Dijo aún intentado soltarse— ¡No pueden dejarla sola! ¡Mei!

Él lo único que podía ver, era como la rodeaba un cuerpo policial, bloqueándola de su campo de visión. La llamó más de una vez pero no lograba dar con nadie que conociera. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello.

—Koutarou. —Habló Keiji sacándolo de aquel espiral de pensamientos. —Está bien. Todo está bajo control.

Sin embargo sus palabras no surgían el efecto esperado. Akaashi recibió aquella mirada furiosa por primera vez en su vida mientras él volvía a explicar lo mismo una y otra vez con urgencia.

—¡No la dejes sola, Keiji! —Exclamó contra la ventanilla mientras los dos policías subían a la patrulla. El pelinegro sintió como su pecho se contraía con temor y se aseguró de darle una respuesta antes de apresurarse a ir a su lado.

La morena miraba sin ver como un niño perdido. Sin embargo la hizo entrar en razón sin acercarse demasiado. No quería un ataque de pánico de ninguna forma. La llamó suavemente a lo que sus ojos parecieron registrarlo. Su nombre salió de sus temblorosos labios y allí comenzaron las lágrimas.

Preguntó entre sollozos por su guardaespaldas a lo que no tuvo más opción que con contarle la verdad ligeramente modificada.

—Vamos a ir a su departamento, Hiyashi-san. — Finalizó haciéndole saber que no se separaría. Ella le tomó la mano aún temblorosa.

—Pero… ¿Él está bien? —Quiso saber con la voz ronca y los ojos hinchados. El terror reflejado en un par de palabras. — Ren podría haberlo matado, Akaashi.

La cruda realidad una vez más le daba una cachetada. Agradecía haber arreglado previamente las grandes medidas de seguridad. Bokuto incluso lo había felicitado. Él sabía que iban a atacarla ni bien estuvieran solos.

—Solo tiene un pequeño corte en la mejilla, Hayashi-san. — Aseguró puesto que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. —Solo está haciendo la denuncia en la comisaría, volverá antes de que se dé cuenta.

Iwaizumi finalmente había conseguido un minuto para hablar con su jefa. Quien parecía tener una crisis nerviosa.

—A casa, Hayashi-san. —Comentó abriendo la puerta de su auto aunque al tomar asiento al volante se percató de lo diferente que habría sido la situación en otro momento. Nunca la había visto tan trastornada como en ese momento, siquiera aquella noche fatídica de Abril.

Le preguntó numerosas veces si no había echado a perder el festival y se había disculpado otras quince veces.

—Lo que sucedió no es su culpa, jefa. —Aseguró mientras conducía. —Estábamos esperando el ataque desde que se mudó. Bokuto lo sabía, estuvo muy pendiente de todo.

La morena se había abrazado las piernas y lloraba en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Sus palabras, las conversaciones, como había actuado, lo que había hecho por ella.

Iwaizumi se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más. No era el lugar, la situación ni su relación para hablar de ello pero al menos quería dejar algo en claro.

—Bokuto es una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Mei respondió con un simple monosílabo, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

 

Daiki esperaba en recepción, con una bata firmemente atada y la mirada cansada. Había recibido una corta llamada que nuevamente, lo despojaba de sueño. El auto se detuvo frene al gran edificio, el cual doblemente resguardado lo esperaban formando un pequeña fila. Daiki suspiró, agradecido de que los medios estuvieran centrados en el festival.

La pequeña figura de la mujer era rodeada por el cuerpo de seguridad, como si del primer ministro se tratara. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, claramente molesto. Mei Hayashi parecía incluso más pequeña entre los guardias.

Una vez dentro, Daiki pudo lograr ver su expresión, claramente desorientada. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en él, revelando la tristeza que escondían sus lagrimas. Su voz quebrada se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras la acompañaba al ascensor. Irritado se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que ella se descargara. Un hombre a su lado, acariciaba su temblorosa espalda con suavidad. Se negaba a preguntar quién era puesto que ya se había presentado pero ni siquiera había registrado su nombre. No diría nada, no cedería y por supuesto jamás la consolaría. Gruñó dejando que el aparato leyera su huella digital para que finalmente se abriera la puerta de su hogar.

La morena había tomado asiento en el gran sillón frente a él mientras aquel agente hacía té para los cuatro. Akaashi se mantuvo a su lado, hablándole suavemente con una voz tan pacífica que Daiki podría incluso recuperar el sueño.

El frío traspasaba por cualquier rendija y helaba la sala poco a poco a pesar de la gran estufa que poseían. De un momento a otro Akaashi les había traído una manta a cada uno mientras disfrutaban del té en un tajante silencio.

El odioso móvil sonó de repente, inundando la sala con aquel agudo sonido. Daiki alzó la mirada de su taza, ansioso por el desenlace de aquella noche. Su hermano volvería en una pieza y al parecer sin lesiones graves.

Finalmente Daiki tomó su partida y se decidió a esperarlo alejado de aquellas personas que habían amenazado con su tranquilidad.

 

—Tienes que hacer la denuncia, Mei. —Prosiguió Akaashi. —De otra forma no ganarás el juicio.

Para la morena no era momento ni le daba importancia aquella discusión. Desde que había sonado el teléfono lo demás era ruido ambiente. La mirada de su asistente parecía pedirle una respuesta a lo que ella asintió sin siquiera haberlo escuchado.

Aquella nebulosa en la que se encontraba, pareció aclararse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y como una mascota que espera a su humano, miraba la puerta impaciente. Por ella pasó su guardaespaldas con la chaqueta en mano. Su camisa que había sido una vez blanca, lucía manchada y le faltaban algunos botones. Notó el corbatín en su mano vendada. La morena buscó su rostro el cual hinchado, escondía tras parches de gaza heridas de la pelea. Sus ojos dorados, que la habían visto con tanta desesperación, irradiaban tranquilidad y cariño.

Mei contuvo la respiración al correr a él, hundiéndose en un abrazo impaciente que fue rápidamente correspondido. Bokuto había soltado un gritito al momento en el que ella lo había apretado con más fuerza a lo que con sorpresa, lo soltó. No quería causarle dolor. Bajó su mirada dorada, le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Puedes abrazarme, — había dicho con suavidad, — solo que no muy fuerte.

Mei lo rodeó con sus temblorosos brazos como si se fuera a quebrar frente a ella. Su voz nunca le había traído tanta paz en aquel entonces. Le aseguraba que ya había pasado que había sido una larga noche.

Ambos tras separarse y despedirse de su asistente y su jefe en seguridad, volvieron a estar solos. Daiki había aparecido momentáneamente para darle un golpe en el brazo a su hermano, rogándole que le explicara qué diablos había pasado.


	18. Don't leave.

Everything seemed like a bad dream. As soon as it had begun it was over. She was lost, as in a nebula in which she simply did not record what was happening. She just had something in mind, and that was Bokuto. The blackhaired man's nose was bleeding and his beautiful hairstyle had been ruined. Luckily, Iwaizumi had deployed security quickly and the fight did not reach a large scale.

After having separated them, they had been handcuffed to both. But Bo wanted to get rid of the handcuffs to find her boss, who seemed to look for him in the police force. He called her without getting an answer but quickly a policeman threatened to take him too.

"That's what you don't understand!" He grunted still agitated, forcing the handcuffs who didn't give in any way. "He abuses her!"

He explained trying to turn but was strongly held against the patrol door.

"I am his bodyguard!" He still tried to let go. "You can't leave her alone! Mei!"

The only thing he could see was how a police force surrounded her, blocking her from his field of vision. He called her more than once but could not find anyone he knew. He had a bad feeling about that.

"Koutarou." Keiji spoke out of that spiral of thoughts."It's okay. It's all under control."

However his words did not arise the expected effect. Akaashi received that furious look for the first time in his life as he urgently explained the same thing over and over again.

"Don't leave her alone, Keiji!" He exclaimed against the window as the two policemen climbed on patrol. The raven felt his chest contract with fear and made sure to give him an answer before rushing to go to her side.

The brunette looked without seeing, like a lost child. However he made her come to reason without getting too close. He didn't want a panic attack in any way. He called her gently to what her eyes seemed to register. His name came out of her trembling lips and there the tears began.

She asked between her sobs for her bodyguard to which he had no choice but to tell her the slightly modified truth.

"We're going to his apartment, Hiyashi-san." He finished letting her know that he wouldn't separate. She took his still trembling hand.

"But Is he  _fine_?" She wanted to know in a hoarse voice and swollen eyes. The terror reflected in a couple of words. "Ren could have killed him, Akaashi."

The harsh reality once again slapped him. He was grateful to have previously fixed the great security measures. Bokuto had even congratulated him. He knew they were going to attack her as soon as they were alone.

"He only has a small cut on his cheek, Hayashi-san." He said since he had seen it with his own eyes. "He's only making the complaint at the police station, he'll be back before you know it"

Iwaizumi had finally got a minute to talk to her boss. Who seemed to have a nervous breakdown.

"Let's go home, Hayashi-san." He started by opening the door of her car but when he took a seat at the wheel he realized how different the situation would have been at another time. He had never seen her as upset as at that time, even that fateful April night.

She asked him numerous times if she had not ruined the festival and had apologized another fifteen times.

"What happened is not your fault, boss."He said while driving. "We were waiting for the attack since you moved, Bokuto knew it, he was very aware of everything."

The brunette had hugged her legs and cried silently as she thought about everything that happened that night. His words, the conversations, they way he had acted, what he had done for her.

Iwaizumi bit his tongue to not talk more. It wasn't the place, the situation or their relationship to talk about it but at least he wanted to make something clear.

"Bokuto is one of the best people I've ever met."

Mei responded with a simple monosyllable, losing herself again in her thoughts.

 

Daiki was waiting at the reception, with a tightly tied robe and a tired look. He had received a short call that again, stripped him of sleep. The car stopped in front of the large building, which doubly guarded waiting for her in a small row. Daiki sighed, grateful that the media were focused on the festival.

The small figure of the woman was surrounded by the security body, as if it were the prime minister. He clicked his tongue against the palate, clearly annoying. Mei Hayashi seemed even smaller among the guards.

Once inside, Daiki could see her expression, clearly disoriented. Her dark eyes fixed on him, revealing the sadness that hid her tears. Her broken voice apologized again and again as he accompanied her to the elevator. Irritated, he kept silent, letting her unload. A man next to him stroked her trembling back gently. He refused to ask who it was since he had already introduced himself but neither He had even registered his name. Daiki wouldn't say anything, wouldn't give in and of course he would never comfort her. He growled letting the device read his fingerprint so that the door of his home finally opened.

The brunette had taken a seat in the big sofa in front of him while that agent made tea for the four. Akaashi stood by her side, speaking softly in a voice so peaceful that Daiki could even regain sleep.

The cold broke through any slit and chilled the room little by little despite the large heater they owned. From one moment to another Akaashi had brought a blanket to each one while they enjoyed tea in a sharp silence.

The hateful cell phone rang suddenly, flooding the room with that high pitched sound. Daiki looked up from his cup, anxious for the outcome of that night. His brother would return in one piece and apparently without serious injuries.

Finally Daiki took his departure and decided to wait for him away from those people who had threatened his tranquility.

 

"You have to make the complaint, Mei." "Akaashi went on." "Otherwise you won't win the trial."

For the brunette, it was not a time nor did she think that discussion was important. Since the phone had rung the rest was ambient noise. His assistant's gaze seemed to ask for an answer to what she nodded without even hearing.

That nebula in which she was, seemed to clear up when she heard the door open and like a pet waiting for his human, she looked at the door impatiently. His bodyguard passed with his jacket in hand. His shirt that had once been white looked stained and some buttons were missing. She noticed the bowtie in his bandaged hand. The brunette looked for his swollen face, hiding wounds from the fighting in patches. His golden eyes, which had seen her so desperately, radiated tranquility and affection.

Mei held her breath as she ran to him, sinking into an impatient hug that was quickly reciprocated. Bokuto had let out a little gasp at the moment when she had squeezed him harder than she already did with surprise. She didn't want to cause him pain. He lowered his golden gaze, had given her a small smile.

"You can hug me," he had said softly, "only not so strong."

Mei surrounded him with his trembling arms as if he were going to break in front of her. His voice had never brought her so much peace back then. He assured her that it had already happened that it had been a long night.

Both after separating and saying goodbye to their assistant and their security chief, they were alone again. Daiki had appeared momentarily to punch his brother in the arm, begging him to explain what the hell had happened.


End file.
